Broken Shadows
by Blue-O'Daniel
Summary: Buttercup has new powers, and our heroes have discovered that after the demise of evil, that their efforts have failed, and that they one again need to save the day, and for maybe the last time. Will they have enough time to learn who they really are?
1. Fall of Eden

Broken Shadows

-By: Blue O'Daniel.

_  
>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<br>_

Summary:

It's been long, too long... The Rowdy Ruff Boys have returned to Townsville after they turned 18, that is, ecxept Butch.

Two years have passed since their return, and in that time, the constant competition between Blossom and Brick have been revealed to be a cry for attention from the other, and all though Boomer has tried time and time again to gain the trust of Bubbles, she still won't openly admit her feelings for him. All the constant aggitation, agervation, and feelings for one another that's been given off by her sisters, Buttercup has still to find someone, even though dep down, Buttercup's desire is to be loved by soneone, she still puts her devotion to her job. As Buttercup grew older, her powers became stronger. She's able to disappear in the shadows, teleport in the wink of an eye, and give off a dark aurora that she can control. Yes, Buttercup has developed the powers she most desired as a little girl when she dressed up as Mange from her Spore comics. Our tomboy is always fighting crime and the monsters that still haunt the city of Townsville.

One night, Buttercup was home alone while her sisters were on a double-date with the RowdyRuff boys, enough to make her sick, but she quickly rebound herself in her black-and-green room, surrounded by her books and the radio playing as her emerald green eyes scanned the pages of the book that she suspended in the air with her aurora as she knitted herself a beanie hat, a hobby she kept hidden from everyone in fear it would give away that she didn't really are to keep up the tom-boy act any longer.

As she read and knitted the light-green yarn, her dark room flashed a too-familiar-red as the phone rang. as she sent her aurora over to retrieve the phone, she doggie-eared her page and set her book ontop of the pile already on the side of her bed.

"What's wrong Mayor?" I asked, why dose eerything have to happen when I finally get time to myself?

"Oh Buttercup, you hve to hurry! A Dark figure has appeared ontop of Townsville Tower, ever since he's been spotted, Lightning has been striking the roof top and Townsville is in the dark, there's no power!" The Mayor said, he isn't sounding too good, I thing he should retire after this term in office...

"Allright..." I sighed as I put ny needles down and floated off of my bed. "...I'll be right there."

As I hung the phone up, I threw a light hoodie on and put on one of my beanies over the bob of my hair and rested it in the middle of my head, exposing still my ravel locks and my long bangsI had at the side of my eyes. as soon as I put my gloves on, I teloeprted to City Hall and walked into the Mayor's office. It's so much easier than flying.

"Okay Mayor, let's go over this one more time. Man on roof, lightning strikes, and no ppower, right?" I said, re-confirming the situtation, a trait I've addopted from Blossom.

"That's correct, you better hurry." He said, sounding out of breath.

"Alright.." I said as I walked outside, It weally was dark, there was almost no light at all if it wasnt for the moon shining throught the clouds, atleast it's not- Actually, never mind, it is raining... great.

Wow, it's really starting to be a bad storm, I hate to do this, but I don't want to get too close to that building by myself, I hope Bubbles and Blossom pick up.

"...Hello? Buttercup, what's wrong?" Blossom said as she answered her phone.

"H-hey, I don't know if you know what's going on in townsville at the moment, ut I think I might need some back up, there's a-"

"A man ontop of Townsville tower continueously striking it with lightning?" She said as she interrupted me.

"Y-yeah..."

"Fine, we'll be there in a bit, but only because we're close. Seriously Buttercup, you need to get over your fear of Lightning storms, you're 20 years old!" Blossom said.

"I-I'm not scared of them damnit now come help me!" I yelled as I hung up. Okay, so maybe I am afraid of them, but that's because lightning's my weakness, after getting struck by lightning when I was 12, I lost my powers for a month, even though having time off reading Spore comics was fun, I was so scared I wasn't going to get any of my powers back, I have a reason gosh darnit!

Not waiting for them, I floated up in flight, and flew to the outskirts of the tower. Ontop, was a man, a new villian? He's strong, I can actually sense his strength, it's heavy, it's actually dense, I've never felt this way before, It's hard to fly, it's choking me, it's hard to breathe...I can't fly around him all day. Where are they!

As I flew around, my clothes were getting soaked, my hair was sticking to my face, and to my horror, I got a good look at the guy on the looks like his body is made completely out of shadows, it looks exactly like my aurora, only his are more...concentrated. He was using them as clothes, you could see the shape of long, baggy pants, a form-fitting shirt, and what look like a long overcoat that drooped out over the ground, the aurora looking like ripped cloth as it blew in the winds of the storm. The so-called overcoat was completely open, long, black, spiky hair covered his head, I stopped flying to get a good look at him, but all I could see was his eyes, his deep, deep green eyes, they looked lonely, and confused, but filled with determination. Then it dawned on me. Could it really be? No, Why would he be? Brick said he stayed with HIM, Boomer think's he's either dead or hiding in the Middle East, why in the world would he be here?

"Everything Okay?" I heard Blossom say as she floated down to me.

"Yeah, I was just anylizing the situtation before you got here." I told her, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"So, what's the situtation?" Brick butt in as he crossed his arms and pulled his hood over his head.

"Well, it's exactly as it looks like, there's a dark man on the roof with lightning striking all around him from time to time."

"Not to sound like an idiot, Buttercup, but he kinda looks like you." Boomer said as he put his coat around Bubbles.

"Boomer, you are an idiot, and I know, I noticed that too, but his is different..." I said, still looking at him. Then, to my horror, he looked up at me.

"Buttercup, you don't think that it's...it cant be, could it? Brick?" Blossom said, her voice started to studder, I can tell she was just as afraid as I was.

"...I think it is, I'll handle this, Buttercup, stay here, I'll-" Brick said, but was caught off guard by a strike of lightning, throwing him into the ground below.

"Brick-" Blossom yelled before she too was struck down.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles and Boomer yelled, they too were struck down. As I turned around to face him, my eyes watering, my hands trembling, fear running through my body, I felt the need to disappear, I need to run far, far away. Then as I opened my eyes, I saw him right in front of me. His face was black, there was almost no features, except for those deep-green eyes. It can't be...

"Butch! Don't! Leave her alone!" I heard Brick scream from the ground.

"Shut it Brick, I don't take orders from you any more, I don't take orders from any body!" He yelled, his voice was deep but stil Rhaspy, it sounded like there were two of them. I couldn't believe it, he was so... so... powerful. I could feel my aurora going wild, like it was trying to leave my body, I felt like dying, I felt like doing anything to get away.

"Butch you have to stop she's not a threat, she's a-" Brick yelled but was once again cut off by a flash, not by lightning, but by him punching Brick in the throat into the ground. He's faster than me. he didn't even leave any traces of his aurora behind as he teleported down.

"I told you Brick, don't give me orders. I'm not your slave, and I'm not here to fight. That is, of course, you want to start one. And fair warning says that you should ask HIM what happens when you attack me, but HE's currently... not talking." He said as the storm slowly began to stop.

"W-what did you do to HIM?" Brick said as he started gasping for air. Blossom ran to his side and put her hands on his throat to heal any damage done.

"I killed him. Obliterated him. It needed to be done, and I was the only one capable of doing so." He said as his balck aurora started disappearing.

"What? H-how? We tried so many times, even with Mojo's help, we couldn't do it!" Boomer struggled to say as he helped Bubbles up.

"Simple, throw the infernal bastard into a Black hole and obliterate the black hole from existance." He said as his aurora compleyely faded away. I could see him now. He looked exactly like Brick. Stern in the face, tall, slightly defined muscles, long spiky hair, and...those eyes.

"How do you obliterate a black hole?" Blossom asked, still shaking at the sheer power of him, just like I was.

"Worm hole. Bend the fabric of Space to loop around and poke a tiny hole through it, on one end, said black hole. on the other end. the quasar in the middle of the galaxy."

"As much as I'd like to believe that you's have the ability to do that, it's impossible." Blossom said as I began to float down to meet them, my eyes still fixated on his.

"Hmph, I'm more powerful than you think, once your powers become something, devine, then you have reached the edge of perfection..." he started. "Once you have the ability to shape the world around you you can become invincible." He said as he clenched his fist infront of his face.

"Proof." Brick said as he got on his hands and knees. "I wan't proof. Show me. Show me that he's dead. SHOW ME! Brick said as his red eyes became Blood-Red. I knew that look, Brick was about to turn into that beast again, his hair stood back, his teeth became sharp, his hands became claws, but in the blink of an eye, Butch was covered in his black aurora again and before Brick ould pounce at him, Butch grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him up at the sky.

"Take a look for yourself. See that Bright light in the sky? That's not the moon." He began saying in that double-toned voice again. "To tell you a fact or two, there's a New Moon tonight, you wouldn't see it anyways. And even if it were a Full Moon, you still wouldn't be able to see it through this storm." He said as he threw Brick to the ground. "Do you want a try too, Boomer?" He asked before his aurora disappeared again.

"Butch, dont start." Boomer said as he stood in front of Bubbles. "...infact, why are you even here? You left us for shit in the Middle East, you betrayed your brothers, and your Company to go with HIM, now you're back, and HIM's dead. What in the world are you doing?" Boomer said as his eyes began to glow and his fist trembled.

"Hmph, You're still upset about that? I told you, I left to take care of HIM, that's what the mission was, wasn't it? Even you were relieved when Bad Company was broken up and OPS discharded you all. If you didn't know then that was a shame. I didn't betrey you, it was part of the mission, just incase you didn't here me the first time." Butch said coldly, but sternly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brick said as he stood up on his knees.

"Tell you? I thought you KNEW!" Butch said. "It was your idea to look for Eden to begin with. HIM was the key, I found the lock, now I'm here to unlock it and restore the world to the state it was supposed to be in!"

"What's he talking about?" I heard Blossom ask Brick in terror.

"...Okay, look..." Brick began to say as I landed.

_  
>FLASHBACK _<p>

The Middle East: Three years ago.

After their 16th birthday, the boys joined (or in their case, was forced to) a military group called OPS. After the formation of Bad Company, a team that included the three brothers and 5 others, they were given the mission to search, locate, invade, and take over a building believed to be headquarters of a International Criminal mastermind, later found to be HIM, causing chaos, war, famine, death, and an onslaught of the human race around the world. after one specific mission, the boys found HIM's motives for world domination, he was looking for a place properly named Eden, it was the only place where he couldn't control, and the only way in, was through the powers of three little girls that he was so fond of. Knowing that after countless attempts, he resurected the boys in hopes of them being subsitiutes, after that plan had failed, he tried to get them to kill the Powerpuff girls for him, after the custody battle with Mojo nded in failure, He fled to the Middle East in hopes of finding a way in by himself.

On their final mission, Bad Company was sent in, and upon discovery of HIM's stronghold, Him created a vortex, and after Brick and Boomer were wounded, Butch had charged HIM into the vortex before it closed.

_  
>END FLASHBACK _<p>

"...so there you have it." Brick said as I walked over to Bubbles to help her stand up.

"...But I don't understand, If you're here to find Eden, then why were you in the Middle East three years ago?" Bubbles said, looking at Butch before walking to Boomer's side. I followed her incase she fell.

"Because, upon HIM's demise, I learned a few things, I don't know how, but I can't find these things to be false. A paradox if you will." He said as he began to cough.

"What?" Brick and Blossom said as they looked back up at him.

*Cough* "Well..." He said before having a coughing fit. "...For one, we, as in me, you, and Boomer, are uncapable of producing children, unless it's with you three, Blossom, Bubbles...and Buttercup" He said as he looked at me before having a coughing fit. "Two...The wormhole also stretched time, that bright Quasar in the middle of the galaxy has been there since the galaxy was formed billions of years ago, ut in factual time, it's only an hour old." He said before falling to his knees in another coughing fit, Birck and Boomer rushed over to pick him up. "...three, we all have a specific element that can give us unlimited power if ever needed, mine's lightning, and I was recharging." Butch started another coughing fit as Brick and Boomer looked at each other, Blossom and Bubbles stared at me. Is that my power too? It can't be, it completely disabled me... Then I have to be the opposite of Lightning, What's the opposite of Lightning? "And four..." He said as we all looked back at him. "Eden isn't a place, it's-"

He stopped. He stopped talking, stopped coughing, stopped moving, stopped breathing. Everything happened in slow-motion, Boomer and Brick layed him down, Bubbles held his head up, and Blossom tried healing him. He stopped. I stopped, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, the next thing I knew, I was out.

_  
>Normal POV _<p>

As Buttercup collapsed, Bubbles rushed over, Boomer took her place holding Butch's head, Bubbles shook her, called her name, did anything to gain her attention, then her eyes opened, and Bubbles was thrown back by an invisible force. Buttercup's eyes became completely enveloped in green, and as she floated up, her head shot back, and she let out a scream, a roar, louder than ant scream Bubbles could produce. every window in Townsville shattered, lights flickered beore exploding, cars around them were being forced back, and as she screamed, her black aurora enveloped her, the teeth in her mouth became sharp, her hands became black claws, each finger sharp enough to cut through a diamond, her hair became wild, breading out of her beanie and falling to her shoulders, a mass of her aurora manifested as a tail, and up the back of her legs and the side of her arms looked as if ther were enveloped in a pitch-black flame. As Buttercup stopped screaming, she looked at the boys and her sisters, and a strand of black aurora wrapped around each one of them, pulling them behind her as she walked over to Butch, who layed lifeless on the ground. She held out her hand and a ball of light began to form in it, being held up by each of the five claws. As Buttercup lifted her hand into the air, her other hand came up her side, causing the earth underneath Butch to rise up so he was facing her, and with one quick movement, Buttercup thrusted the light into Butch's chesh causing him to wake up and gasp for air, and as he did so, Buttercup's eyes went back to normal, Her sisters and the boys fell as her aurora disappeared, and there on the ground, layed an unconsious Buttercup. Brick and Boomer grabbed a hold of Butch as Blossom and Bubbles picked up Buttercup.

"Brick, Boomer, bring Butch, we're taking Buttercup to the lab's healing chamber, we'll put him in there with her." Blossom said in a panic.

"Roger." the boys said in unison.

And in the blink of an eye, they were off in flight, to find the professor, and hopefully get some answers as to what just happened.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I've had this for a while now, Thought it needed to be brought to attention too.

A/N: So, what does everyone think? completely different from my current story, Opposites, huh? thats because this puppy's a few years old. I might pick up from where I left off, I might not, depends on the responses I get. What do you think? keep it going?

R+R!

You dashingly handsome fireside poet, Blue. 


	2. Shattered Memories

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 2: Shattered Memories**.

As the Girls and the Boys arrived at the house, Blossom kicked the door in and Bubbles Rushed over to the baseent door to open it. The Proffesor was away for the time being, Blossom rushed downstairs and put Buttercup in one of the healing chambers as Brick and Boomer layed Butch, who was shaking and gasping for breath in another. Boomer stayed with Butch, trying to calm him down, Bubbles was rubbing Blossom's back as she shoot in horror at what just happened. Brick, did everything he could to stay calm. as he paced around the lab, Blossom started to calm down. Butch fell asleep, and Boomer went over to comfort Bubbles, holding he ras he rocked her to calm her down. Brick walked over to Blossom, wrapped his arm around her, and knelt down beside her.

"Bloss, you're better at anatomy and chemistry than I am, but I have an idea, I just want you to re-confirm it." Brick said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She said as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I think I know how to heal them completely, I just need your input on it." Brick said.

"Wha- How?" She said, looking at him, noticing a slight tremble.

"Well, what if we gave them a dose of Antidote X?" He said as he looked at her, then to Boomer and Bubbles who overheard and looked shocked.

"B-Brick, how would tha-"

"Blossom, look, I know that Chemical X heals, but so dose Antidote X, a small dose won't rid them of their powers, and it'll keep them knocked out for about a week." Brick said as he broke eye contact.

"But Brick, why keep them knocked out? We don't even know what exactly happened!" Blossom said as she she sat up-right.

"Exactly." He said as he looked over at Boomer. "Boom, I think you understand where I'm going with this."

"Y-yeah, b-but Brick, a week?" Boomer studdered, Blossom and Bubbles looking at them confused. "T-thats nowhere near enough time!"

"It's plenty of time. Look, Blossom, Bubbles, if you don't understand what I mean, listen. In that week, they'll heal completely if we keep them sedated. In that time, we can study them, find out what's going on in the middoe of the galaxy, and train incase there's another outbreak like after what just happened an hour ago." Brick explained, taking off his hat and tying his hair into a low ponytail.

"...that's fine." Blossom said as she looked down at the floor.

"But Blossom, what about Bu-" Bubbles started to say.

"Bubbles, Brick and Boomer are right, we need time to train, observe, and learn about what's going on." Blossom said in a monotone scale as she closed her eyes, ashaed to look at Bubbles.

"Okay..." Brick said as he stood up. "Boomer, I want you and Bubles to go upstairs and get some food and something to drink. then I want you to go to bed." Brick said as he walked ofer to the chemical shelf.

"Sleep?" Bubbles said, with a confused tone and an arched eyebrow.

"We want Butch and Buttercup to be monitered at all times, which means we're taking two-man shifts every 12 hours. 12 hours on duty down here, 4 hours of relaxing or whatever, and 8 hours of sleeping. understand?" Boomer told her.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I'll go make some quick food, then we'll go to bed." Bubbles said.

"That's the spirit, come on." Boomer said as he grabbed her hand and walked upstairs.

About ten minuets goes bye, Blossom is still on her chair by the healing chambers, and brick is at the desk with a syringe and a vat of Antidote X. Brick breaks the silence, trying to get Blossom's attention.

"Bloss..." Brick says softly, but with no response.

"Bloss." He says a little firmer. Finally walking over to her to nudge her.

"Bloss, hey, wake up." Brick says with a nudge of his elbow.

"Huh-what? is everything okay?" Blossom asks as she snaps to reality.

"I should be asking you the same question. Now come on, I need your help." Brick says, offering a free hand to help her up.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Blossom asks.

"How much dose Buttercup weigh?" Brick asks her as he inserts the needle into the rubber cork of the vile.

"Oh, about 145lbs, why?" Blossom said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I need to know huw much to give her." Brick said as he filled up the syringe.

"Oh, that makes sense. Is there anything I can do to help?" Blossom asked him as she brought the chair over to the desk.

"Yes, I need you to do a few things, one, I need you to fill up two syringes, one with 15cc's of Antidote X, the other with 35cc's of Sodium Penethol. A gurdy, and saftey straps."

"Brick, what are you planing on doing?" Blossom said as she filled up the first syringe with Antidote X.

"You ever hear of truth serum?" Brick asked as he opened the overhead chamber door to Buttercup's chamber.

"Y-yeah." Blossom said as she came over with the second syringe.

"Well..." he began to say as he put the needle into Buttercup's arm and slowly pushed the Antidote X into her bloodstream. "It's Sodium Penethol. I want answers from him, and I'm going to get them." Brick said as he looked over at Butch as he closed Buttercup's chamber.

"H-how do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple, negate his powers, give him truth serum, and he'll have about 5 minuets of consisousness to answer my questions. He'll be strapped to the gurdy for support." Brick said as he looked at his brother through the glass.

"Okay, but don't do it out here, do it in the training room." Blossom said as she went over to the chemical cabinet and grabbed the vile she was looking for.

"I was planning on it anyways, I want this recorded." Brick said as looked up at her.

"Hey, here's some food." Bubbles said as she came down the steps with a plate of sandwiches, Boomer following behind with a case of bottled water.

Thanks guys, now go rest up." Brick said as he went over to get a bottle of water.

"Got it." They both said as they walked upstairs, closing the door behind them.

While Brick and Blossom were downstairs in the lab, Boomer and Bubbles got ready for bed. Boomer took his hoodie off and took a drink of water as he layed down on the couch, pulling his iPod out of his pocket so he could drown out the world around him and get some sleep.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked as she came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"What's wrong?" He asked, popping an earbud out of his ear as he turned the music down.

"What are you doing on the couch?" Bubbles asked as she leaned over the railing, looking at him.

"I was going to go to sleep, I think will want us on shift around 8a.m." He said, looking back up at her.

"Well, I have a bed you know." Bubbles said as she put her hand on her face as she leaned against the rail.

"Good for you? I have one too at the apartment." Boomer said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Wow, you really are a dim bulb, huh?" She said with a giggle.

"What in the world does that mean he said as he stood up straight, pulling the other bud out of his ear.

"Boomer, my BED is big enough for the BOTH of us." Bubbles said with another giggle.

"Oh, yeah, I am dim..." Boomer said as he got up and floated up to her as she walked into her room, following her before she put her hand on him, stopping him in the door frame.

"Give."

"Give what?" Boomer questioned.

"iPod, give." Bubbles demanded from the dark.

"Fine, here." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Bubbles snatched it out of his hands and threw it over the railing, and onto the couch, then pulled Boomer into the room by the collar, closing the door behind them.

Two floors down, Brick had sucessfully pulled Butch onto the gurdy and wheeled him into the training room. as soon as he positioned him infront of the glass, he kicked the suspension in the front of the gurdy out so Butch was at a decent 75 degree angle, just enough for the camera to get his face and Brick in the background. First, Brick woke him up, and as soon as he became aware of what was going on around him, Brick injected Antidote X into his arm to make sure there wouldn't be any outbreaks, this of course, getting Butch's attention, and that was Blossom's que to turn the camera on.

"Ahh...Ow...what the hell Brick?" Butch said as he became aware.

"Butch, you have five minuets, and I want you to answer as many questions as you can." Brick said as he put the needle of Sodium Penethol into Butch's neck.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Butch yelled.

"Sodium Penethol, now, Butch, what happened in the two years it took for you to kill HIM?" Brick askes as he squated infront of him, making Butch over react and start to squirm. "Don't even try it, I negated your powers, now answer me, what happened?"

"Err... Ahh... I... Well fell down the vortex, w-we were in Hell, or atleast, it felt like it. It was dark,the atmosphere, was suffocating... and HE was there, tormenting me, fighting me for weeks on end, he suddenly stopped, and made me his pet, He trained me, brought out these...powers, powers that aren't even mine, he was training me, brainwashing me, making me his slave, he wanted me to kill... to kill her..." Butch struggled to say.

"Kill who?" Brick asked.

"B-b-b-buttercup." He studdered.

"Why didn't you then?" Brick asked, coldly. Shocking Blossom who was behind the glass.

"I-I couldn't. I resisted. I resisted HIS torture, and things far worse..."

"How'd you know how to kill HIM?" Brick asked.

"I-I over heard his plans, he was talking to himself while I was passed out, I woke up, but faked it so I could listen. He was going to use me, to do the same thing I did to him, to do to you guys." Butch said as he became weary.

"Butch, listen, what about Eden? What is it?" Brick yelled.

"Not it, w-who." Butch studdered. "T-the girls, they're Eden. They're perfect, the first humans to be perfected..." Butch said as he began to wonder off.

"Butch, listen to me, if they're Eden, what dose that mean for us?" Brick yelled with his hands gently slapping Butch's face to keep him awake.

"We...we're...us..." Butch said softly. "We're the savior's of Man Kind."

"Saviors from what? Butch?"

"...from i-itself..."

"Itself? What do you mean? Butch, stay with me!" Brick yelled, Blossom opened the door and rushed over towards him to help keep him awake.

"Light and dark... Good and evil... there needs to be a balance... HIM threw that balance off... we need to fix it...or chaos will take over...and destroy everything." Butch said as his eyes began to blink rapidly. "Hey, Red, tell your sister... I love her, and thanks for reviving...me." And he was out.

"Damnit." Brick said as he fixed the gurdy and pulled him out to his healing chamber.

"Brick, what does this mean?" Blossom said as she began to shake.

"I don't know yet, but I can tell you...one thing." He strained to say as he lifted his brother into the chamber, sealing it off. "...that what ever's going on, we need to find out what it is, and we need to fix it."

"We're Eden?" Blossom said, looking into her hands. "Maybe the professor wasn't kidding hen he said he created the perfect...little girls..." She said, drifting off at the end. "That's it! Maybe the professor knows what this might mean! Brick, I need you to help me with something, the Professor's journals, I need you to help me read them and look for clues." Blossom said.

"Right, we'll do the research, I'll leave notice to have Bubbles and Boomer wath the tape and a note to fill them in. I'll get the journals, go eat something." Brick said as he walked over to the back side of the lab.

As the Reds studdied downstairs, the Blues were upstairs, 'sleeping', but as for the Greens, what was going in in their head was something, other worldly.

**_**  
><strong>Buttercup's mind_<strong>

_Where am I? What's going on? Why's it dark? I feel so weak, i can't feel my body... I can't feel anything! Wait, what's that noise? Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? Blossom? Bubbles! Brick? Boomer? Hey! Who are you? ANSWER ME!_

"Calm down."_ I herd a voice say from behind me._ "Be quiet and I'll tell you everything you need to know."_ He said, as I saw a figure manifest in the darkness, Green eyes piercing through it._

_Butch?_

_**-End of Chapter 2-**_

**_**  
><strong>AN: Well, it seems my little story became popular! So, just for everyone being so nice, I typed up Chapter 2, just for you. Well, what do you think? How's the suspence treating ya? Aren't you eager to find out what happens next?**

**R+R, Leave your thoughts, opinions, and love on the review page, I'm out for now, have fun speculating!**

**-Blue.**


	3. Fractured Minds

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>

**WARNING: This series is very, very dark. I already have four chapters lined up for the next week as I take a break from my current story, 'Opposites.', to work on this one. The rating will be 'T' for now, but will soon be moved to 'M' due to sexual scenes between Reds, Blues (as insinuated in the previous chapter), and in the future, Greens, as that will ultimately alter the timeline of this story in the long run. Violence, scenes of war, murder, and a very vivid description of what happened to Butch in Hell for the two years that he was gone. If you are inder the age of 15, squeemish, sensitive, or have a great fear of e ruining your precious childhood show, I'm going to have to ask you to please find another story to read, and I hope that you'll understand.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 3: Fractured Minds.**

For the past three hours, everything has been enough to make their minds explode. Between the outbreak in Townsville, Butch's interrorigation information, and Buttercup's unexpected outbreak that damaged ost of Townsville wwith just a single scream. Blossom has began to read the Professor's journals on his research about Buttercup. Brick began reading the Professor's books on Cosmic formation, Space-Time continueoum, Quantum Physics/Mechanics, anything he could find to help him wrap his mind around what just happened in the sky. Hours pass, and Brick finally puts his books down for a break.

"Brick, what are you doing?" Blossom says as she bookmarks the page that she's on.

"I need a break...are there any sandwiches left? I need something to eat." Brick said as he stood up with his hand on his head, holding it as if it were about to fall off.

"Y-yeah, here." Blossom said as she handed him the plate.

"Thanks..." Brick said as he took a bite. "...so, find anything interesting?" Brick said as he sat backwords in his chair, facing Blossom.

"Well...the professor's notebook specifically states after the incident when we were 12 that Buttercup is extemely weak aggainst lightning or any electricl attacks." Blossom began to explain. "But whaat worries me is that I dont know what mine or Bubble's strenghts are, or what our opposites are, let alone Buttercups."

"Holy cow, Bloss, please excuse my french but that's horse shit. You know what YOUR power is, and I know it too, Cause I'm your opposite." Brick said with a laugh.

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants, what is it then." Blossom said as her brow arrowed down and her hands found their place against her hips.

"Bloss, think about it, what have you been doing since you were 6, and do to me on a regular basis whenever I say something you don-" Brick began to say before his mouth became frozen shut. Blossom laughing but embarassed at the same time.

"Ohh...Ice...sorry." She said as her laugh became nervous. she knew there'd be another hour before his mouth thawed so he could talk, but to her surprise, the ice melted off, and a bellow of fire and steam came out of Brick's mouth.

"There you go..." Brick said as he tried to hide his current ticked-off mood before taking another bite of his sandwich. "...anyways, youre Ice, I'm fire. so there, we found our elements. Now, after what I just saw in Townsville, wild guess states that Buttercup's is earth. Not only because she lifted a podium out of the earth, but only because that kinda makes sense in the long run, Lightning can damage the earth, but earth can negate the power of lightning." Brick explained as he opened his bottle of water to take a drink.

"Well, what about Bubbles and Boomer?" Blossom said as she wrote everything down in a chart so that the matter could be looked into further later on.

"I don't know, I wanna say that Bubble's is sound, cause, you know, that scream of hers, but I don't know Boomer's, and that's actually kinda bumming me out." Brick said as he broke eye contact and looked at the floor beneath him.

"Well, we'll just have to find out later, I'm exhausted, and I really really need a shower. I think it's tie Bubbles and Booer came down." Blossom said as she stood up and walked towards the stair case.

"Yeah, you're right, you go get them, I'll stay down here to monitor these two and write down what I need them to do." Brick said as he walked over to his desk.

As Blossom walked upstairs, she walked into the living roo, to be greeted by Boomer's iPod laying face down on the floor. After picking it up, she began looking for said Boomer, but he was nowhere in sight. After thinking to herself that Bubbles might know where he is, Blossom floated up to Bubble's room to wake her up, but was a little shocked, but still expectant at the sight of Boomer and Bubbles in bed together. Blossom blew it off and she turned on the lights and turned around and walked out.

"Wake up, you're on shift!" she said as she left the room. Blossom walked over to her room, and went into her closet and pulled out a set of sleepware and a towel, as she came out of her roo and walked over to the hall closet, she saw Boomer and Bubbles leave the room, grumbling under their breaths but ultimately making a B-line straight to the lab's door. Blossom couldn't help but blush, the situtation escaped her, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely. Brick was never that close to her, and there had been several occasions where Blossom had felt the need to move on due to lack of affection. She knew that the things that Brick saw in the war still haunted him, and that he still regrets ever hurting her, but every day, without missing a beat, still tells her that he loves her every morning.

_  
><strong>Blossom's POV_<strong>

I feel horrible. this whole situtation, I honestly can say that I don't understand it... well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry Buttercup, I just need to put you on the back burner for now... I really need a break, and I need to clear my mind if I have any chance of wanting to sleep.

As I heard the Lab door open and Brick and Boomer talked as Bubbles made her way down the creeky steps, I walked into the bathroom and locked it. I really needed a shower. I set my clothes on the toilet lid, my towel on the sink, and I turned the radio on softly to the classical station, listening too Motzart's 8th symphony in D minor, it was off a little, but it was a live brodcast from a highschool somewhere out of state. I took my jeans and my dress shirt off and threw them into the hamper as I walked over to the bath tub and turned the shower on, once the water started coming out of the shower head, I let it run to get warm as I took off my pink and white panties and un-strapped my braas I took out my hairband and let my hair fall to the small of my back. As I walked into the steady stream of how water, I felt like I was in heaven, the hot water running don my back, the soft music coming from the radio, and the sound of Brick opening the door. Wait, BRICK'S OPENING THE DOOR?  
>As I looked out the curtian, I was greeted by the red devil himself closing the door behind him and locking it again, he pratically jumped out of his skin as he looked up and saw me.<p>

"Brick, what are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm getting a shower?" I yelled at him.

"Y-yeah, and I'm here to get one too." He said as he regained his posture, turning his red face.

"Brick, you realise I;m naked, right? And that YOU need to be naked to take a shower, right?" I said to him, hoping that it'll ring a bell for him to leave.

"Yep." He said as he pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. I could feel myself getting red in the face, I put my head back in the shower and stood under the water, closing my eyes, hoping that he would go away, but wanting him to come in.

Then I heard the curtin open and close and as I turned around to yell at him, he was closer than I thought, I quickly covered up, embarassed that he was going to stare, then I began to stare, he was so-

"Are you okay Blossom? He said as he reached for my strawberry sented shampoo and started to apply it to his head.

"I-I-I...you" I couldn't speak...

"Here, turn around, I'll do your hair for you." Brick said as he turned me around and started streaking his hands through my hair. He dosen't seem to be bothered by this, oooh... I hope Bubbles and Buttercup never find out about this, or the fact that I don't want it to end.

_  
><strong>Normal POV_<strong>

Meanwhile, in the Lab, Boomar and Bubbles had just finished watching the tape, and recorded the vital signs of Butch and Buttercup. Boomer started picking up the same feeling as Brick on the matter that they need to find out what's going to happen if balance isn't restored. Bubbles was heavily confused about the whole thing, but Boomer gently described everything he understood about it to her, and she began to understand the importance of beig the "Perfect Little Girl".

"Boomer, I think it's time you went into the training room." Bubbles said as she walked over to him as he read the book that Brick had bookmarked all over the place.

"What? Why?" Boomer asked as he put the book down.

"Brick left a clipboard of information, he wants us to find out what your element is by the end of the shift tomorrow." Bubbles said as she flipped up a page to read everything that they wrote down.

"Well, okay, but how will training help us find out what element I am, Specifically, what element are you?" Boomer said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, according to Brick's thoughts, sound. Yeah, that makes sense. When ever I scream, I can break the sound barrier, and whenever I listen to music I always feel like I could fly to the moon and back in one breath." Bubbles said as she let out a smal giggle.

"Okay, I actually don't know what my element is, I'm 20 years old and I have no idea, maybe I am lazy." Boomer said as he put his chair down and stood up.

"Oh, you're lazy alright, I did all the work last night." Bubbles giggles with a wink towards Boomer.

"...I was tired." Boomer said as he turned around.

"Uh-huh, right, now get your lazy butt into the training room." bubbles said as she pushed him into the chamber.

As Bubbles sealed the door behind them, she booted Booer into the Training room as she stayed in the observation deck. as soon as she got everything ready to go, she rendered the environment, and set the difficulty meter to max.

"Okay Boomer..." Bubbles began to say over the intercom. "...I put it on the highest difficulty, for one minuet, think you can handle it?"

"Uhh...babe, don't you think that's a little darastic?" Boomer laughed nervously.

"Nope! Now go get 'em!" She said as she rendered his opponent.

There before Boomer stood a reflection of himself. As he was about to move into a fighting stance, the next thing he knew he was hit into a wall from a blow from behind. His doppledanger had move so quickly bedind him he didn't even see him move.

_  
><strong>Boomer's POV_<strong>

Shit, it's not even right, it has Buttercup's ability to teleport, and Brick's strength, Bubbles, are you trying to kill me?

"Alright..." I muttered to myself as I stood up and pulled myself out of the wall. I was about to dart over to him-er... me... but as soon as I took off in flight, he grabbed my hair and threw me int the adjacent wall. I could feel myself getting worked up, how in the hell am I going to defeat him. Then it struck me, I can see things in slow motion! That's it! He's not teleporting, he's just speeding up! Once my eyes were ready, I could see him get ready for another attack, even for as slow as I saw it, it looked like a normal speed of a punch. which luckily I was able to avoid, and I punched him-er.. me... In the core and sent him flying back into the wall that I was already stuck in. Once he gou out, there was suddenly three of them! Was this thing malfunctioning! Wait. AS I looked in slow motion, there wasn't three, there was one, but rapidly moving in three places to make it look like there was three.

As soon as I was about to attack him, I felt this weird feeling, like I was about to shiver. I tried blowing it off, but my whole upper boddy had a mmuscle spasm, then as I looked up, everything stopped. I was froxen in one of the three places, the things on the moniter stopped moving, and I looked into the glass, and Bubbles wasn't moving, then it hit me! I can stop time! I walked over to my opponent, punched a hole through his heart, opened and closed the door and walked into the observation deck where Bubbles was still frozen. I took her watter bottle off the dash, and as I let the light in my eyes go, everything came back to real speep. My digital self let out a blood curdling scream as he collapsed to the ground and the simulation ended, Bubbles was in shock, she leaned against the control pannel and put her hands against the glass.

"BOOMER!" She yelled, a hint of worry in her voice.

"What?" I asked as I took another drink of water.

"AHH! Boomer! How did you...where did you..?" She looked at me in shock.

"I found my power, come on, lets go write it down. I said as I froze time again and opened the door carried he into the Lab, and sat down in the shair with the clip board and a pencil, letting time go as I began to write.

"Wh-what just happened, Boomer? What's going on, what's your ability?" bubbles asked.

"Time." I said as I put the clipboard down and leaned back in my chair.

"But, how does that coexist with sound?" Bubbles said, scratching her head.

"Simple. You have the ability to make things around you move. I have the ability to speed it up, or stop it completely." I said as I began to write a review of what I just learned down so Brick can analyze it later.

"Oh, so you have the ability to speed up or slow down, huh?" I heard her let out a giggle.

"You know, you're pretty damn lucky I'm not Santa." I told her as I continued writing.

"Oh? And why's that?" Bubbles said as she walked over to Buttercup's chamber and looked into it, sighing at the sight of her.

"Because..." I began as I finished my note and started to walk over to Butch's chamber. "...you are good and sweet on the outside, but I know for a fact that on the inside that you've been very, very naughty." I teased her. (And man was that true.)

"Hmph. Fine. Don't expect me to get you any presents." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Hah, pout all you want, Harmony Bubby, you know it's true." I said to her.

"You don't have to say it out loud, what if they hear you?" Bubble said, pointing down at Buttercup and Butch.

"I didn't even think about that."

**_**  
><strong>Buttercup's Mind.<strong>_

Butch?

"What?"

How are you here, where are we?

"We're in Limbo."

What? Limbo? Are we dead?

"No, like I said, I'll explain everything, once you calm down."

I am calm, now tell me what the Hell's going on!

"Long story short, Brick and the others have us knocked out with Antidote X so we can heal and so they have tome to assess the information that they just learned."

I don't get it, they know as much as I know, why did they knowc me out too? And how are you still alive, I watched you die on the street.

"You revived me. I have the same powers you do, only I know how to use them more, well then again, we're kinda the same, only completely different. You see, each of us has a power that is crutial to the survival of man, and our counterpart has the opposite. You're Earth, Life. I'm Lightning, Death. Blossom is ice, the Ice, water, the crutial part of sustaining life. Brick is Fire, warmth needed to sustain homeostasis and keep us warm, that's why we're mammals. Bubbles is sound. Communication. Without the ability to communicate, there would be no information, and man con't evolve and learn. And finally, Boomer, is Time. The ability to stop the world around us, speed things up, or slow them down. Due to time, man has had the ability to evolve, the time to learn, to communicate."

Wow...

"Buttercup, are you alright?"

Yeah, I'm just waiting for this all to sink in...

"Are you sure?"

Yeah... Hey, when we were on the streets, before you died, you said that you found Eden, where is it?

"It's not a where, but a who. And that who, is us."

Us?

"Us. You three are the first and only Perfect humans. you have no flaws, you have no wrongs, you were created, perfectly. You three, Water, Communiction, and Life, are what makes a man. We were created from you. Fire, Time, and Death. We are the lifecycle of man."

So, what does that mean for us? Why was HIM after us?

"It means that we're the saviors of man kind. HIM wanted you three dead because he knew. he was never able to do it, so he revived us in hopes us corrupting you so he would be able to finally bring you down. After that failed, he fled to the middle east, in hopes of finding scripture from our ancestors on how to kill us, but he was never able to find it."

Why not?

"It was never written. Never before had someone been perfected. He refused to believe it."

So, what happened?

"After the mission in the Middle East, I threw HIM into his own vortex, not knowing that we would be in Hell. He tortured me, stabbed me, impailed me, slaughtered me, did anything he could think of to kill me. When he realized I couldn't die, he made me his pet, his slave. He 'Trained' me to be able to kill you, he tried his best to brainwash me, but I witheled. Once, I passed out from exhaustion, I woke up, but he was talking to himself about how he was going to use me to throw the earth into a black hole and send that black hole into the qasar in the middle of the galaxy, in a rampage, mt powers came out, and I turned his plans over onto him. He sent us into space near a Black hole, he tried throwing me in it, but I wrapped my aurora around him so he wouldnt budge, He managed to get a claw free, but I ripped it off and stabbd him in the heart with it before throwing him into the black hole, then, soehoe, I was able to bend the fabric of time, I made a wormhole to the center of the galaxy and the massive amounts of gravity forced the black hole to collude into the Quasar, well, the Quasar as it was forming. now, It's brighter, It won't do any damage to us, we're hundreds of thousands of lightyears away, all it means for us is a pretty light show at night."

Wow...

"Yep."

Butch...

"Hmm?"

I'm sorry.

"For what?"

...I don't know.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about. Come on, want to go see a pretty light show?" he said as his aurora disappeared, holding out his hand.

Sure. and I grabbed his hand, and we flew out into the distance, I began seeing a light, then many lights, soon we were surrounded by lights, lights everywhere, they looked like stars.

"Incase you're wondering..." Butch started. "Those aren't stars, those are galaxies."

You're kidding.

"Nope, infact, here's ours right here." He said as we came to a complete stop.

It was so beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen before... There was a bright, glowing light, with arms spiraling around it. They were purple with a hint of Blie, and strands of white here and there. No wonder it's called the Milky Way... actually, I think I have seen this pattern before, but when I try to think about it all I can think about is a mirror. Myself? What about me has this pattern? I mean it's so beautiful, and I'm not...

"It looks like your eyes, huh?"

W-what?

"Your eyes, it has the same pattern as your eyes. Make the arms green, and the middle a warm black, and it'll look like your eyes." He said as he looked at me, looking into my eyes.

B-butch...

"Hmm?"

...do you think I'm pretty?

"I sure do."

...thanks.

"No problem. Besides, if I didn't think you were pretty, I wouldn't be doing this."

Doing wha-

And everything stopped again, only this time, it wasn't him dying, or me passing out, it was his lips, gently touching mine. His arms went around my waist, I felt mt arms go around his neck, and for the first time since we were 5, I kissed him back.

Butch...

"What's wrong."

Promise me.

"Anything."

When we wake up, you take me to dinner. And after we balance the world out, you better propose to me, cause I'm not going a single day without you.

"Promise."

**_**  
><strong>Bubbles' POV<strong>_

"Hey Boomer, can you come here a second before you go upstairs to get Brick and Blossom?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's the problem?" He asked as he draped his arms around me.

"I was doing ine last vital test before going up, and I noticed something odd." I told him.

"Okay, what's odd?" He said as he brushed his cheek against mine. Really Boomer? Now? What if they wake up...

"I-I noticed that everything about them is similar." I said, brushing him off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take a look, their pulse, temperature, breathing, even their REM* is in sync."

"Hmm, that is odd. Here, I'll write it down, you go up and get the others, I'll be up shortly, want to order a pizza?" He asked me.

"Hmm, sure, but no mushrooms this time Boomer, they're gross." I told him. Why dose he like them so much?

"Fine, but we're getting Black Olives." He said as he walked to the back desk.

"Ugh, fine." I said as I walked up the steps and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of Lemonade.

I better go get Blossom and Brick, I hope they're ready... I hate waking Blossom up...

As I floated upstairs, I heard small noises, they started getting louder and louder as I walked over to Blossoms door. It sounds like she's out of breath, maybe she went for a jog. Then just as I was about to open the door, I froze and my face turned red as I heard her whisper Brick's name over and over again. forget running, forget floating, I flew down the steps and into the lab as fast as I possibally could, the force of my flight slammed the door shut behind me as I Leaned against it as I tried to catch my breath and make the redness in my face go away.

"Bubbles? What's wrong?" I heard Boomer yell from the desk.

"Uhh, Blossom and Brick are going to be a while longer, maybe we chould clock another hour, you know, as a good deed?" I said trying to convince him without question, but that failed.

"Really? What are they doing that they'll need ano- Oh." I heard Boomer say.

"W-what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just don't use X-Ray vision. If you do, don't look in that general area." Boomer said as I came down the steps.

"Hee-hee, aww, is Boomer embasaSSED!" I tried saying but screeched at the end as I felt his hand grab my butt. "BOOMER!"

"Aww, come on, I'm just playing. Besides, you like it when I do that." He said as he let out a small laugh.

"Hmph.I hope you plan on sleeping on the couch." I told him as I looked away and crossed my arms.

"You are naughty. Santa will hear of this."

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 3 for you guys. I hope you read the warning at the top.**

**So, what does everyone think? I know that this was a VERY FREAKING LONG chapter, but it's to make up for the fact that I still have a week of school ahead of be before break, so There's a chance that there won't be a Chapter 4 till Christmas Eve.**

**I'll be here if you need me. R+R, tell your friends, tell your sister, tell everyone to come read this. (That is, if you want to). If you want to ask a question or want a sneek peek at next chapter, or you just want to say hello and have a nice conversation, send me a message.**

**That's all for now.**

**Love,**  
><strong>Blue.<strong>


	4. Seperate Minds, Equal Body

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>

**WARNING: This series is very, very dark. I already have four chapters lined up for the next week as I take a break from my current story, 'Opposites.', to work on this one. The rating will be 'T' for now, but will soon be moved to 'M' due to sexual scenes between Reds, Blues (as insinuated in the previous chapter), and in the future, Greens, as that will ultimately alter the timeline of this story in the long run. Violence, scenes of war, murder, and a very vivid description of what happened to Butch in Hell for the two years that he was gone. If you are inder the age of 15, squeemish, sensitive, or have a great fear of e ruining your precious childhood show, I'm going to have to ask you to please find another story to read, and I hope that you'll understand.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 4: Seperate Minds, Equal Body.**

**_**  
><strong>Buttercup's Mind_<strong>

Butch.

"What's wrong?"

You said I revived you...

"Sure did, wouldn't be talking to you rightnow if you didn't.

How?

"With your mind, silly."

My mind?

"Yep, when you become unstable, your mind releases, causing your power to be the dominate form. When your power took over, you used your power to heal me."

How?

"By creating life and giving it to me."

I can create life?

"You can create anything."

Show me.

"Show you?"

Show me. Give me something to create.

"Buttercup, what are you talking about?"

Come on Butch, give me something to create!

"How about a room, and some furniture to go with it, I want to sit down."

Like my room?

"Sure, why no-ooof!" Sh said as he fell onto my bed.

Hahaha. I guess I really can create things! Aww, did butch get hurt landing on the soft pillow?

"Why don't you find out?" He said as he pulled me out of the air and pinned me to the bed. I know we were just playing around, but I couldn't help but to seriously look into his deep green eyes, they were so... so lonely...

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

No, I was just looking into your eyes, you look so lonely, Butch...

"...I kinda am lonely... I mean, you know, being stuck in Hell and all..." Be said as he broke eyecontact with me.

Butch, no more being lonely. From now on you're not allowed to leave my side.

"Buttercup...I-" I didn't want him to talk any more, so I hoped a kiss would shut him up, and it did. I felt him gently kiss back. The feeling of it, there was just something about that kiss that said something, something only he could say to me.

Butch, I've been lonely too. I've waited so long for you to come back to me. When Brick and Boomer came back, I felf my heart break at your absence.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry... I should hav-"

Butch, don't say you're sorry, don't tell me what you should and should'nt have done, just tell me that you love me, and that you'll never leave me. Tell me...

"Buttercup, I-"

Please... please Butch...

"I love you."

Prove it to me.

"Buttercup?"

Love me, Butch... And without another word, we kissed. his lips trailed down my neck, his hands up my sides, his leg seaperated mine as he came up to kiss me again. I could see into his eyes again, they looked different, they looked... they looked so many things. Love, trustworthy, loyal, comitted, and caring. I gave in, I fell for him so many years ago, and now I finally have him. We have about 6 days left, and I want to spend every second like this.

_  
><strong>Boomer's POV_<strong>

Oh boy... I hope Brick and Blossom get down here soon... their vitals are going up, their heartrate, their breathing pattern, even their temperature. This is no good, I need to get them down here. I ran up the steps, opened the door and stood in the living room and yelled up so that they can here me.

"Brick! Hurry up! Something's going on!" I yelled up, and as soon as I finished saying my sentance, Brick opened the door and flew out in only his jeans and socks.

"What's wrong?" He said in a panic.

"Buttercup and Butch, their vitials, they're exactly the same! But that's not the part that's worrying me, their vitals are going through the roof! Their heartrate's at 165, their breaths are un even, their temperature's over 99.8 degrees, and Butttercup looks as if she's in pain!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles both yelled as they flew into the lab, Me and Brick ran into the Kitchen and Opened the freezer, trying to find any cold packaged foods we can use to bring their temperature down.

_  
><strong>Blossom's POV_<strong>

"Oh my god!" I said, "What's going on?"

"I-Uh...I dont know, me and Boomer noticed the similarities in their vitals. I came upstairs to order a pizza and Boomer came running up and told me this was happening!" Bubbles said in a hurry.

"I'll look at Butch, You look at Buttercup, maybe there's something wroong, like internal bleeding." I said as I ran over to Butch's moniter.

"But from what? Neither of them sustained damage..." Bubbles said as I noticed that they were completely healed. But she kept staring at me. Is she really that scared?

Then we heard the sound that scared the living daylights out of the both uf us, Buttercup gasping. We both looked at her through the glass.

"She really looks like she's in pain." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but she usually screams when she hurts like that." I told her.

Buttercup's breath became heavy, she started grunting here and there...

"Maybe she's having a bad dream?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, maybe, but if thats the case, then Butch is having the same dream, and if their vitals are the same..." I began to wonder what was going on.

"...you don't think that they're...you know..." Bubbles said with a tint of red coming to her face.

"Don't be rediculious Butterc-" and then the most embarassing sound a girl would ever hear from her sister escaped Buttercups lips, and me and Bubbles froze.

"D-did she just...?" Bubbles said in shock.

And then she did it again, and this time, she arched her back a bit before falling back over onto the matress inside the chamber.

"W-we should leave them alone." I studdered as me and Bubbles walked back upstairs.

As me and bubbles got upstairs, we were met by the boys with bags of ice.

"What are those for?" Bubbles asked.

"To bring their body temperature down." Boomer told her, brick nodding his head in confirmation.

"That won't be necessary, boys." I told them, I felt the pink come back into my face.

"What? Why?" Brick asked, looking confused.

"Hee-hee, lets just say they need some alone time." Bubbles giggled, causing me to giggle too.

After the boys looked at each other in confusion, they stared blankly at each other before realizing what we meant.

"Oh." They said in unison.

"Exactly." I said as I walked past them. "And Brick, put a shirt on."

"Not to burst your bubble, but you should to." Brick said, I could see that smirk on his face from the back of his head. Boomer was covering his mouth, holding back a laugh, and Bubbles was looking away, her face as red as Brick's hair, and her face cracked, ready to burst. Then I realized that the only thing I was wearing was Panties! "Ahh!" I yelled as I flew up into my room and slammed the door shut. I could bear Boomer giving Brick a high-five. I'll kill him.

I layed in my bed after putting a shirt on, and the next thing I know, Bubbles walks into my room.

"Blossom?"

"Go away..." I told her. I was so embarassed.

"Blossom, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You have a beautiful body, you shouldn't be ashamed of it..."

"But it's embarassing..." I whined to her.

"Aww come one Blossom, cheer up! We aren't going to say anything about it... RIGHT GUYS!" she yelled downstairs in the most evil and domonic tone I've ever heard in my life.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" They yelled in fright.

"Hee-hee, good, now come on Blossom, let's go eat some pizza." She said as she sat on my bed.

"...all right..." I complied.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, in fact, I think it's the shortest Chapter I've ever written, but this needed to get out there NOW so that I can keep my concentration on next chapter, which, might I say, Is going to be pretty freaking awesome. Keep on the edge of your chair kids, cause it's going to be pretty freaking long, pretty freaking graphic, and pretty damn sure it'll have an "M' rating on it. (I think this chapter should have one too, but there's nothing too graphic, right?)**

**Anyway, R+R, and if you need me, iPhone's always on me, shoot me an email: .**

**Peace for now.**  
><strong>Blue.<strong>


	5. Broken Glass and Cracking Paines

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>

**WARNING: This series is very, very dark. I already have four chapters lined up for the next week as I take a break from my current story, 'Opposites.', to work on this one. The rating will be 'T' for now, but will soon be moved to 'M' due to sexual scenes between Reds, Blues (as insinuated in the previous chapter), and in the future, Greens, as that will ultimately alter the timeline of this story in the long run. Violence, scenes of war, murder, and a very vivid description of what happened to Butch in Hell for the two years that he was gone. If you are inder the age of 15, squeemish, sensitive, or have a great fear of e ruining your precious childhood show, I'm going to have to ask you to please find another story to read, and I hope that you'll understand.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 5: Broken Glass and Cracking Paines.**

**_**  
><strong>Normal POV_<strong>

As our heros enjoyed thier break, and and all have rested, Two days have passed. It was now Day four of seven planned and things have started to finally calm down. Bubbles and Boomer spend 6 of their 12 hour shifts in the training room, and Brick and Blossom have gained access by the city to go into Mojo's observatory for an hour, Compliments of the Mayor after a long and exhausting explaination of what was going on. As they got everything set up, they set the computer to monitor the galaxy's core for an hour, and they would use that information for anylasis later on.

That night, after the Reds returned home, they opened the door to see Bubbles and Boomer in the livingroom, talking to the Professor.

"Professor!" Blossom yelled as she ran to the Professor for a welcoming hug.

"Blossom,Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. Blossom and Boomer filled me in on everything."

"So you know..." Blossom said as she gloomed down to the floor.

"Yes, I knew this day would come that the elements would have to come into play, but I never thought that this would be the situtation..." The Professor said as he scratched his chin. "I honestly didn't believe the thing about the Quasar in the middle of the galaxy, but after an anylasis on Butch's power, and the fact that there is undenyable proof floating above us in the sky... and Eden... I never thought that THAT was what HIM was after..." The professor said as he began to pace behind the couch.

"Professor? What exactly is Eden, I mean, I know that WE are Eden, but, what is it." Blossom said as Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer all stared at the Professor, they wanted answers, this affected them and their futures.

"Blossom..." The Professor began with a sigh. "I'll tell you, tell all of you, everything, but I can only bring myself to say it once. I need to wake up Butch and Buttercup." The Professor said as he turned around, his back facing them.

"...i-is that really safe? Brick?" Bubbles asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Reguardless, we need to wake them up, but to answer your question, yes. Their vitals are perfetly healthy and normal. It's okay." Brick told her as he crossed her arms.

"...lets go." Blossom said as she looked up and began to walk towards the Lab door.

As Blossom opened the door, she moved to let the Professor through, and as she followed, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer soon followed behind. As they took positions, the Professor was in the middle of the chambers, taking one last look at their vital signs as he disengaged the life suport system, shutting off the oxygen supply and opening the side vents to let regular air in. Blossom and Bubbles took each side of Buttercup, and Brick and Boomer took their place at the side of Butch.

"Guys, incase there's another outbreak, I want us to be ready..." Brick began. "Get ready, just incase."

And they did so respectfully. Blossom's lips became blue and her fists became solid blocks of ice, Bubbles held her breath, awaiting a sonic scream. Brick's eyes became Blood red, his hands into claws, and his hair began to stick up. Boomer's eyes began to glow as he was ready to stop time at any second.

"Disengaging saftey locks." The Professor said as he flipped a switch and the Life support system shut down.

"Oxygen input disengaged" as the O2 meter turned off.

"Vents open he said as he flicked another switch, and the vents opened to let air in and the capsule opened, but only on Butch's.

Everyone was in a panic, Buttercup's capsule malfunctioned. It wouldn't open the vents or open the capsule. The Professor tried a power surge, but it blew it all together, Blossom's ice couldn't break the glass, Brick couldnt claw through, Boomse couldn't reverse time to find the problem long enough, and Bubbles started having a panic attack. Butch came too, not from the noise, or the panic, but the fact that he could hear Buttercup Gasping for breath, hyperventalating, her body begining to seize.

"Move!" Butch yelled.

"Butch, you we can't open it, how will you-" Brick began to say in a panic.

"MOVE!" Butch yelled as his body became engulfed in his Black Aurora. he teleported above it, grabbed ahold of the capsule and his other hand smashed through the glass, his incredible strength crushing the side of it, and as he grabbed on, he ripped the capsule right off of the chamber. "Oxygen mask!" He yelled as he picked her boddy ip into his arms, Blossom came running and put the mask on her face, Bubbles and the Proffesor were still in shock as to what was happening.

"Brick, her body temperature is dropping, light me on fire." Butch demanded.

"What? Are you crazy!" Brick yelled.

"BRICK I SAID LIGHT ME ON FIRE DAMNIT!" Butch yelles as fear began to set in his eyes.

"RAAAHHHH" Brick yelled as he set his brother on fire. Everyone was shocked at the sight, Butch became encased in a sheer white aurora as he screamed in pain briefly, before becoming adjusted to the heat.

"BUTCH!" Blossom and Boomer yelled in panic.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt her. I just needed to get her body temperature up." He said as the white began to disappear into a pitch black again. "She's flame resistant, she can't get burns."

"Butch..." Blossom said as she approached him. "...are you okay? Is she okay?" She said in a worry as she put her hand on her sister's forehead, pulling away in scorching pain at the heat.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. She can't get too hot, but she can however, freeze really easily." He said as he walked over to the Professor. "Here's your daughter, I'm sorry for the darastic measures, but there was no other way at the time, and I'm sure you'll agree that if her body temperature kept dropping, well, we'd be one short." He said as he lifted her a bit and the Professor took her in his arms.

"Yes Butch... Thankyou for saving my baby girl." The Professor said as he looked down at Buttercup in his arms. "Come, lets go upstairs." The Professor said as he began to walk to the staircase and Butch's aurora faded away, and Blossom and Brick helped him up the steps as Boomer escorted Bubbles to the washroom so she could wash up and take in everything that happened.

As everyone setteled down, the professor layed Buttercup on the couch, and he sat in the chair beside it, caressing her forehead, waiting for her to wake up. Butch was behind the couch, waiting for the same event. Blossom and Brick sat in the loveseat togetherm Brick had his arm around her as he rubbed her arm, calming her down. Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the stools at the kitchen bar beside the loveseat.

"...why didn't I inspect it before I put her in it?" Blossom cried.

"Bloss, it wasn't your fault, everything's fine. Everything's okay. We're all safe. Buttercup's safe. She's going to wake up soon." Brick said as he tried calming her down.

"Blossom, Brick's right, besides, who would have thought to inspect them? Atleast it worked, and she's fine. there's two more, and I'm sure with some help from Brick, Dexter, and with Boomer's tools, the Professor can rebuild it, besides, we luckily never have the need to consistantly use them, infact it's been over two years..." Bubbles said trying to cheer her up.

"Actually, I think I can fix it by myself, If I just turn it back in time, I can restore it back to it's functioning state." Boomer corrected, thinking it was possible.

"Boomer, if you can do that then it's the only way to fix it, I honestly think I obliterated it..." Butch finally said. "...I'm sorry professor, by the way." Butch said as he looked at the floor.

"Butch, don't worry about it, all that matters is that you were able to get her out of there." The Professor said as he put his hand on Butch's shoulder. "You saved her, I'll always owe you that."

"No, you don't owe me anything. She revived me from my own death, the least I could do was save her from hers." Butch said as he looked at her. She looked peaceful, she looked content. She looked... as beautiful as ever. Her face went from a porcelian white to a having a little red in it. her hair was a but longer and began to curl up un the back, she still had those Raven Locks.

"Professor, is everything okay?" Blossom asked as she wiped her face of tears, Brick caressed her cheek with his finger to cheer her up.

"Yeah, everything's fine." The professor said as he turned to face Blossom. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just stressed and tired... kinda hungry." Blossom said as she put her hand on her belly.

"Yeah." Brick said as he did the same.

"I'm still a little shocked." Bubbles said as she looked at the ground.

"I'm exhausted..." Boomer whispered, hoping no one would hear him.

"hmph... I hate to say it, but I'm tired too... and I could really use a shower." Butch said as he looked away.

"I'm hot..." Buttercup mumbled.

"Buttercup!" Everyone yelled, running towards her, Blossom and Bubbles taking a hand as The Professor wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she came too. Brick and Boomer gave a sigh of relief as Butch gave a smirk and a sigh.

"Thank God..." he muttered under his breath.

"I-is everyone okay?" Buttercup said as she sat up, putting her hand over her right eye, grunting in pain.

"Are you okay?" Blossom said as she pulled Buttercup's hand away from her eye, but she kept it closed.

"Yeah, it's just my eye hurts a little, but it's going away, I'll be fine." She said as she let off a smile, not something she'd regurally do, but she was just happy to be alive, espically after the past couple days.

"Let me take a look..." The Professor said as he cupped her cheek and turned her towards him, everyone looking over his shoulder at her.

Everyone looked in awe, even Butch, at the sight that beheld them. As Buttercup opened her eyes, they were still the signature Emerald Green eyes with the Spiral Galaxy pattern, but the pattern in her right eye was moving! All though it was slow and you wouldn't notice it unless you stared into her eyes long enough, it was still a beautiful sight to behold.

Buttercup began to bllush out of nervousness.

"What?" She said, hoping for a reply from someone, anyone.

"Your eye..." Bubbles said as she continued to stare.

"It's moving..." Blossom said with the same expression.

"It's slow..." Boomer commented.

"...but either way, still noticeable." Brick said as he finished Boomer's comment.

"...they're beautiful." Butch said, and everyone nodded in agreement, causing Buttercup to blush and break eye contact.

"Butch is right dear, but is there anything that it does? Can you see anything different with it?" The Professor asked.

"I... I thinkk I see something... When I look at every body, I can see what they see a little bit..." Buttercup said as she looked around the room at everybody.

"Hmmm... that's interesting." The Professor pondered. "...I wonder why, it seems out of character for your abilities."

"...Actually professor, I think it ties in very well." Butch stated, coming out of his own pondering state. "The all seeing eye, the fertile Earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, if we all come from the Earth, and her element IS Earth, then it's her ultimate ability, control and constant awareness of everything around her."

"Yeah, kinda how my eyes glow red as my fire comes out, or why Boomer's eyes glow when he can manipulate time, maybe theyre not glowing, but they're moving so fast that the white justs reflects the light, there's a new theory for you, Boom." Brick said. "But back to the statement, it also explains why Blossom's lips are blue and her heart slows down when she uses ice or how Bubble's body becomes hyped as she uses sound." Brick explained. "They're our defences when we're not entirely consumed by our powers, and when we are, they'll become a sensory for offence!"

"Honestly I think you biys are smarter than I am." Professor Utonium said as he looked at them shocked.

"Well, we learned from studying your research." Brick said as Butch and Boomer nodded in unison.

"Well, speaking of my research, I think it's time we all had a talk about what's going on." The Professor said.

"Right." Everyone said in unison.

"All right. I'll explain everything to the best of my abilities." The Professor began. "15 years ago, you girls came into my life. You were my love, pride and joy, to me you were perfect. As you grew older, I retired from my studies of the universe and devoted my spare time researching you three. I discovered in your DNA that all three of you are Exactly the same, but comppletely different at the same time. Your specific DNA structure can only be aranged into three different sequences, there is no flaws, there is no risk of damage to the structure, or even a risk of mutation. In Essance, you're all a possibility of one of three Perfect human lifeforms. You are the only case of three being one, and one being three. I called it the God Paradox. On top of that, you're bodies are immune to aging fatigue, and you're immune to any disease. There's absolutely no way that you girls can die from old age. Infact, in my subject file, I have you labeled under EVE-Sample. The same goes for you boys, everything I said about the girls goes for you. Except, that is, that your DNA is the exact Opposite sequence of the girls. You're labeled under ADAM-Sample." The Professor took a break from talking, not only to let it all in, but to light his pipe so that the smoke would be able to caml him down.

"What about Eden, if we are Eden, then what does that mean?" Blossom asked, being the first to wake up from her shocked state.

"Eden was thought to be a place, a place of paradise. But, in the end, it was proven that Eden wasn't a place, but a state of being, the being of perfection. All of you, all six of you, are perfect."The Professor said as he took a puff from his pipe.

"...But, I learned that we need to save man kind from itself, what's going to happen to man kind if we don't correct the balance of order and chaos?" Butch asked.

"Butch, the world is a dark place, and ever since HIM has tried with all his might, to make it completely corrupted, as you know. Some men want to watch the world burn."

"...how do we fix it?"

"You need to rid the world of evil."

"How? It's almost completely impossible! If there is man, there will always be want, there will always be greed, corruption, lust, as long as there is man, there will always be a world that is plagued by sin!" Brick said, shoking everybody at his realization.

"Then I think you know what I'm thinking." The professor said as his head sank down, his eyes becoming dark.

"No. I won't do it. I refuse. Our mission is to save mankind, not exterminate it!" Brick yelled, leaving everybody but him, the Professor, Butch, and Buttercup in shock.

"I-it's either that, or we get rid of the source." Buttercup said as her head sank down, her raven locks drooping beside her eyes.

"...I already exterminated the source." Butch said.

"Wait! The tape! Brick, he take from the Observatory, we need to analize it!" Blossom said as her, Brick, and The Professor got up.

"Come on, I'll hook it up to the computer in the lab." The Professor said as he left his pipe in the ashtray on the small table beside his chair.

As they uploaded the data to the computer, the professor ran it through a software where it tracked any anomalies and timed them. as the information processed, a paper was dispensed, and as the professor read it, he froze, and dropped the page in the horror that he just read.

"Professor?" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison. "What's wrong?"

"B-Butch, come here, I need you to read this." The Professor struggled to say as he became weak, Blossom and Bubbles helped him to his chair.

"In the middle if the MW-G center Quasar...the presance of... a-a...supermassive Blach Hole... has been noted to make a slight accent OUT of the Quasar, the process of extraction will be complete in an estimated time of... 2 years..." Butch said as he too dropped the paper, and fell to his knees.

"B-Butch..." Buttercup started, but in lack of thought or words, couldn't finish.

"DAMNIT!" Butch yelled as he punched a hole through the 2-inch thick Titanium floor.

"That'll be enough time." Brick said as he put his hat on, backwards of course.

"W-what?" Blossom asked him as they all looked at him in shock.

"Two years is enough time to train, and to gain enough strength and ability to finally defeat HIM." He said as he rolled down the sleeves of his hoodie and zipped it up.

"You think HE's still alive? Boomer said.

"The black hole is coming out of the quasar, slowly but surely. Only HE has enough power to be able to do right now at least." Brick said as he began to walk towards the steps. "As for right now, let's take a break. We need one. look at us, stressed, fatigued, exhausted, tired, hungry, we're in no shape to even train, let alone fight. I'm going to the store to get some drinks, and a few hoagies, I'll pick up a few pizzas, and even buy you some chips Boomer." He said as he began to walk up the steps.

"Brick..." The professor said.

"Yes sir?" Brick said as he paused halfway up the steps.

"I'm re-assembling the unit. I want you to be the leader." the Professor said as he stood up.

"Sir." Brick nodded, and continued his way up the steps, closing the door gently behind them.

"...does that mean?" Boomer started to say.

"...Bad Company has been reformed, and we have three new members." Butch said as he put his hands into his pockets and looked at the girls.

"W-What? P-Professor, YOU were the leading officer in OPS?" Blossom studdered out.

"So when you wen't to the Smithsonian Institute three years ago for 9 months, you were actually in the Pentagon!" Buttercup realized.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bubbles said.

"...I didn't wan you girls to know, I thought that you would want to join, and that the war would have you three end up dead... you were the initial choice, but Brick, Butch, and Boomer forced their ways in so that you wouldn't have to go." The professor explained.

"We already knew what HIM was up to, and we knew you couldn't handle him, he'd slaughter you." Boomer said. Butch fell quiet, and Buttercup walked over to im to comfort him...

As everybody let everything sink in, they began to calm down. Soon, everyone was upstairs, relaxing, and beginning to open up. Soon, Brick returned with all the food. Tonight, they would feast. Tonight, they will enjoy. Tonight, they'll be a family. They talked, laughed, and played around. Soon, the time to rest was was getting ready for bed, everyone but Buttercup that is.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Professor, I need to ask you a question." Buttercup said as she came out of her room with a small metal box in her hands.

"What's wrong dear?" the professor asked as he put his arm around her.

"What's up?" Blossom said as she floated over to her.

"Is everything okay?" Bubbles said as she floated out of the bathroom, the boys came out of the spare bedroom to see what was going on.

"Y-yeah, infact, everything is fine, I was just thinking, we all have an element that makes us a part of man, right?" Buttercup asked, looking at the Professor.

"That's correct." He nodded.

"So we can only work at our best when we're together, right?" She asked, looking at Blossom.

"Yep, that's team work." Blossom nodded.

"So then we all need a bit of motivation, right?" She asked looking at Bubbles.

"Hee-hee, everyone needs motivation." Bubbles replied.

"Then in our current state, we're bound to fail." Buttercup said as she looked down onto her box.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Why do you say that?" Butch asked.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"We're missing the one thing that binds everyone together!" Buttercup said with a smile.

"Love!" Bubbles said as she giggled from behind the professor.

"Love?" Blossom and the boys said in unison.

"Exactly! So, I was wondering, if you'd be okay with me making a little something that can love us as much as we can love them..." Buttercup said as she hugged her box and smiled with a bit of redness coming to her face.

"I'm perfectly okay with that." The Professor said as he gave Buttercup a one-arm hug." Besides, I think making a pet would be a good demonstration as to what you can create."

"...as if creating life and bringing me back from the dead wasn't enough proof..." Butch mumbled under his breath, but flinching at Brick's slap to the back of his head.

"Come on Butch, ever since Shadow died, you never got over his death. It'll be good for you." Brick said refering to the dog they had as a kid.

"...I guess so..."

"Come on!" Buttercup said as she floated over to the lab door. As she walked into the lab, she grabbed a vat, a box of sugar, a bottle of spice, and a helping of everything nice. everyone gathered around her as she mixed everything together. As she stopped, she pulled out her little metal box, and as she opened it, she pulled out it's only content, a piece of purple fabric.

"This time, you'll be here to stay." Buttercup said as she lowered the fabric on top of the contents of the giant bowl.

"...Buttercup!" Blossom gasped.

"...you don't mean!" Bubbles started, but her words were cut short by Buttercup's aurora taking over her body. As she became enveloped in the black,her arms formed from the darkness and everyone watched in awe as she raised her hands and an orb of light formed in her hands. Life. Buttercup was creating life from scratch.

"This time, you'll be a healthy, beautiful, loved litthe girl." Buttercup said as she lowered her light into the bowl, and as soon as there was contact, there was an explosion. Smoke and light flooded the room, everyone was coughing, but as everything began to settle down, everyone stopped coughing, except for one, purple eyed, brown haired, high voiced little girl. A healthy, normal, beautiful little girl, who was being held in Buttercup's arms as her aurora disappeared, and everyone stared.

"Now now, it's okay." Buttercup said as she rocked the little girl.

"Buttercup I'm not a baby..." the little girl said.

"Oh yes you are, you're my baby sister and you will be treated and loved as such." Buttercup said, still holding her in her arms.

"Atleast let me have a piggy-back ride, this is embarassing..." she whined.

"Hahaha, okay, okay, here, climb up." Buttercup said as the little girl climbed ontop of buttercup and put her legs ofer her shoulders as she held on to buttercup's head, her mouth hiding beding Buttercup's hair.

"I-it can't be!" Blossom said.

"It is!" Bubbles said in joy.

"BUNNY!"

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**A/N: Well, that was one long, informative, action packed, plot twisting, gut wrenching, heart warmong chapter, was it not? :) Hopefully it'll keep you guys satisified 'till Friday, Right?**

**Well, what did you think? Best thing you ever read in your life, right? Hahaha...**

**Well, all I can say is to please leave a Review and a Comment. Tell anyone you think would like this about it and hopefully they'll like it too. I aim to please.**

**As for this story, A new chapter will be up either Thrusday Night or Friday morning. I'll be spending tomorrow and possibaly Wednsday night working on a new chapter for my other story, Opposites. (Which, by the way, if you don't know, is a story about Brick as he returns to Townsville to restart his life, I'm not going to give away the plot, but I can tell you that the true nature of Brick comes out as the story progresses and he falls in love with Buttercup as he seeks answers for what's happend to his brother in the past, please go give it a read, I promise you'll like it as you get further in.)**

**Well, that's all for now. Enjoy everybody.**

**-Blue.**


	6. Friendship is causing Collateral Damage!

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>  
><strong>I also do not own any rights to the characters of My Little Pony. (Friendship is Magic)<strong>

**WARNING: This series is very, very dark. As the story progresses, the scenery, the actions, and the inner thoughts of the characters will become, well, out of character. That's what stress, pressure, and war does to you. As seen in previous chapters, things have been insuated that adult actions have already taken place. That should be warning enough that the rating is soon to go from the current 'T' to an 'M' very, very soon I can NOT stress enough that if you are easily scared, insulted, or even have an anxitey of your favorite childhood show becoming too out of hand for you, I simply ask that you do not read.**

**Also, as an early gift, I'm publishing this chapter ahead of schedule, and there will be a new chapter on friday as well, 'cause I'm in the holiday spirit.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6: Friendship is causing Collateral Damage.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 6: Friendship is causing Collateral Damage**.

At the Utonium hosehold, the heroes have once again been reunited with their sister, Bunny. After becoming reaquainted with everyone, the girls introduced their sister to the boys and the Professor.

"Fascinating..." The professor said as he examined the gril tightly fastened to Buttercups head. "I've heard stories about you, little girl, I am glad to finally meet you." he said as he held out his hand. Bunny's interest in the professor made her shyly accept the friendly request for a handshake, but ended up her being latched to his head as well, she was shy of the boys by the stairwell, and the professor didn't mind, he's missed the girld being young again.

"Professor, who are they?" bunny said as she hid behind his head, refering to the boys.

"Well Bunny, those are the RowdyRuff Boys." The Professor began to tell her.

"Hee-hee, don't be shy Bunny, they're nice, they might look tough and mean, but they're actually big teddy bears. Espically the Blue one." Bubbles giggled as she refered to her counterpart.

"Hey..." Boomer said as he became a bit ticked off.

"Oh shut it," Brick began as he hit Boomer in the back of the head, causing Bunny to laugh. "...you're nothing but a softee."

"Coming from the one that has a shrine to Blossom in his closet at the apartment." Butch scoffed, and Blossom blushed.

"Butch, I'll kill you so you stay dead." Brick said through his teeth as his face became as red as his hair.

"Right..." Butch began. "...besides, Buttercup will just reveve me again." Butch said as if it were a brag. "...right?"

"Don't push your luck." Buttercup said with a laugh and a wink. "Come on Bunny, it's time we went to bed." Buttercup said as she held her arms out for her.

"Aww... alright..." Bunny said as she leaped into Buttercup's arms and climbed ontop of her head again, refusing to be held like a baby.

As everyone said good night, and went into her respective rooms, the girls met in the hallway to discuss where Bunny was going to sleep.

"I think she should stay in my room." Bubbles said as she gave her sister a stuffed bunny to hold.

"But my room's pink and awesome and I have books and a T.V. and some movies that we can watch together." Blossom said in a childish tone, trying to convince her to stay with her.

"Hey, I have a pullout matress under my bed, that gives everyone a bed of their own, besides, Who want's to be in YOUR room, Blossom?" Buttercup said as she crossed her arms.

"Why I otta-" Blossom said but was cut off by the Professor.

"Girls! Why don't you just let her choose? Besides, I think she should stay with Bubbles for now. Blossom, your room has too much fragile euipment and Buttercup your room is littered with nothing but stacks of books, not to mention you cant see in there cause you only have candle light." The Professor said in an affirmitive tone, Buttercup and Blossom awkwardly coughing.

"Aww, Yay! You wanna come with me, Bunny?"Bubbles said with a leap of joy as she kneeled down to give her a hug.

"...No." Bunny said, shocking everybody. As everyone froze at her response, Brick came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth, he was in a white tee, Black and Red checkered pants, and a red sleeping cap.

"What's going on?" Brick asked as he saw everyone frozen in place. as he looked down, he saw Bunny holding her arms up, with her stuffed bunny in her hand. Brick bent over and picked her up and held her up champion style on his shoulder as he leaned back into the bathroom to spit out the mint-faom paste and wash off his tooth brush. "looks like I made a new friend huh?" He said as he let off a laugh.

"I wanna room with Brick." Bunny said as she adjusted herself over his head, latching on around the side of his forehead with her toy still in one hand as she held on to his red locks.

"Bunny, you can't stay in the room with the boys..." The Professor said, trying to reason her to go with Bubbles.

"No..." She protested as she hid behind brick's head as she put his sleeping cap onto her own head.

"It's fine Professor..." Brick said as he began to walk towards the steps. "...I'll bring her Bubble's room when she falls asleep." He whispered to him as he passed.

"Thankyou Brick." The Professor whispered as he headed downstairs as well to go to his room. "Goodnight, girls."

"Good night, Professor." The super trio said as they went into their prospective rooms, closing their door behind them.

**_**  
><strong>Bubble's POV_<strong>

Hmm... I wonder where Brick is... It's been over an hour, and it's almost 1:00a.m.! What in the world could they be doing? I got everything set up, I got the spare matress from under uttercup's bed, I put the sheets and blankets on, found a pillow, and I put some stuffed animals all around so she won't feel lonely... Where are they?

I'm going out to look. As I got up, I turned the lights on and opened the door, as I walked over to the railing, I saw what I think was the cutest sight I've ever seen, Brick was on the couch, snoozing around, and Bunny was on top of him, sleeping on his abdomen with her arms around the bunny I gave her. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, I ran into my room and grabbed my camera for a good picture, I floated above them and took the shot. I can't wait to print this out, I think it'll be a great present for Blossom for our Birthday.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

Boy what a dream... I can't believe I fell asleep. Oh well, this kid's cute. She looks alot like Blossom, smart as hell too. It took her half an hour for her to explain just how awesome her sisters really are. Too bad she'll never know how good Blossom is. (That's a bit dirty. But man can that girl have a night of fun.) Well, enough dirty thoughts. What time is it? 8:00a.m.? I'm surprised I'm the only one awake. Sorry little one, but I need to get up.

As I sat up, I picked Bunny up and walked over to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal, until I heard a noise coming from the living room, as I rushed out to see what happened, I saw Bunny sitting on the couch, bouncing up and down as My Little Pony came on to the screen. I couldn't help but smile at the scene, I can imagine Blossom and the girls looking that cute. Heck, they were cute, even though when we were five, they bere beating the living daylights out of us. I went back into the open kitchen, listning to the theme song as I poured my milk into my bowl. It's actually kinda catchy.

As I came into the living room, I sat on the chair facing the T.V. on the wall. Bunny came over and climbed up on my head with my sleeping cap still on her head and he bunny in her hand. and there we sat and watched My Little Pony. This show is freaking addictive! I hope no one else finds out about this.

**_**  
><strong>Buttercup's POV_<strong>

It's 9:00a.m... great... I really want to sleep in, but I told myself that I would get up and train today. I kicked my covers off and sat up. I threw a tee shirt from my floordrobe on and but on some gym shorts so I'd look decent enough to go get some breakfast before I get in the shower as I opened my door, I herd the T.v on downstairs, maybe Bubbles is up already. I hope Bunny's okay. I sneaked across the hall and opened Bubble's door and peeked in. Bubbles was asleep and there was no Bunny in sight. I closed the door and looked over the railing, and in the living room was Brick ating cereal, looking blankly at the television screen as Bunny rested on top of his head with the same expression.

"Are you guys alright? What are you watching?" I asked as I floated over to the bar and grabbed a banana out of the fruit rack.

"Shh..." They both said.

"Hey! Don't shush me!" I yelled.

"Buttercup, shush, RainbowDash and AppleJacks are talking about where Derpy might be, they can't find her and there's mail to deliver!" Brick said as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Are you watching My little Pon- wait, did you say RainbowDash?" I said. Damnit, I'm a sucker for this show. I took another banana and a pear and sat infront of the chair, and joined the two in staring blankly into the screen.

**_**  
><strong>Boomer's POV_<strong>

Damnit, I alwasy wake up when I get her bra off... Even in my dreams Bubbles teases me... Well, I guess now's better than ever to get up. I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and put them in my pocket as I threw on a shirt from my bag. It's early, I doubt anyone's up. Butch is sleeping like he's dead, dude was out for almost five days, I swear he's a sloth. Ha... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have an excelent idea, I'm going to draw on his back. I went over to my art bag and pulled out a magic marker and I drew a perfectly drawn manhood right in the middle of his back, and wrote "Big Butch's Meat Shack" In Italic Cursive around 's a shame that I never put my talent to good use, but this is priceless.

I opened the spare room's door and walked out into the hallway, I did a pitstop in the bathroom, then took a peek into Bubbles' room, hoping to see if she was awake, unfortuneately, she wasn't, so I kept walking. I heard the T.V. in the living room, maybe Brick was watching Sports Center. As I made my way down the steps, I pulled out a cigarette and as I put it in my mouth, I looked up and saw Brick, Bunny, and Buttercup, frozen in place, staring blankly at the screen.

"...what are yo-"

"SHHH!" They all said.

"Be quiet, we're looking for Derpy, they think that TwilightSparkle might know where she is." Buttercup said as she continued to stare blankly at the screen. Brick and Bunny nodded at the comment.

"...are you watching My Little Pony?" I asked, answered by nods and smiles.

Now here I am, laying on the couch, cigarette still hanging from my mouth. God damnit. Go guys, go!

_  
><strong>Butch's POV_<strong>

I must have had a nightmare... My back feels a bit wet. Oh well, sweat dries. I left my room and walked downstairs to be meeted by my brothers, Buttercup, and Bunny, watchig the T.V.

"...let me guess, it's saturday, it's 9:37, My Little Pony?" I asked, answered only by nods.

I sighed, and leaned against the couch. "Boomer, quit smoking."

"After we... find Derpy..." Boomer studdered, and I wondered off into the screen.

**_**  
><strong>Bubbles' POV. ...again..._<strong>

As I woke up, I streched and greeted the morning sun. I got up and went into my closet and pulled out a blue and white plaid skirt and threw on a bue top.I looked to see Bunny's bed still unoccupied. I wonder where she is? I walked out of my room and looked over the rail, and I saw Bunny on Brick's head, Buttercup infront of the chair with a half-eaten banana in her hand, Bomer laying on the couch, and Butch leaning against the couch. Hmm... I wonder what his back says, I never knew he had a tattoo. As I walked downstairs, I saw everyone looking blankly at the screen, then I heard the tune on the T.V., My Little Pony!Ohh, New Episode! and I dashed over to the Loveseat and sat crosslegged towards the T.V. Oh no! Where's Derpy?

_  
>The Professor's POV_<p>

I woke up on my desk, yet again I fell asleep on my research. Atleast they'll be pleased with what I found. I just need to run this past Brick. Hopefully he'll come up with a good strategy for this so they can train. I still can't believe that this is happening so fast... I need some coffee. As I got up off of my desk, I put my robe on and opened my door. I heard the T.V. on, maybe Brick and Bunny left it on over night. To my surprise, everyone but Blossom was in the living room, watching the T.V.

"Good morn-"

"SHHH!" Everyone said.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slid into the kitchen, pouring coffee into my '#1 Dad' mug. No one answered. As I took a sip, I looked at the T.v., and saw that everyone was watching My Little Pony. I remember the girls watcing this when they were little. This is strange... I can't look away.

**_**  
><strong>Blossom's POV_<strong>

As I woke up, I stretched and I sat up and Brushed my hair. As I got dressed, I went over in my head what needed to get done today. I want everyone to get an hour of training in today. I want Bubbles and Boomer to train together, I want to know if Boomer can stop her Sonic Scream. As I walked out of my room, I went straight down the stairs, and everyone was already up, and Watching T.V.?

"...What ar-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shushed me. They just shushed me! It's already 10:15, We need to get training!

"What are yo-"

"Blossom Shush!" Bubbles said as she stared at the screen, everyone nodded.

"Blossom, listen to your sister." The Professor said from the kitchen as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What are you watching?"

"My wittle pony!" Bunny said as she giggled. "My favorite's Twilight Sparkle."

"RainbowDash" Buttercup said

"AppleJacks" Brick said.

"Derpy" Boomer muttered with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"Tank..." Butch said as he scratched his abdomen.

"FlutterShy" Bubbles giggled.

"Discord." The professor said, and everyone gave him a look, probabaly the most movement they've had all morning.

"...Well, I guess I better watch too... Hopefully Pinkey Pie is in this episode." I said as I submitted and sat by Bubbles.

**_**  
><strong>Normal POV_<strong>

As everyone started to move around due to the show ending, everyone started to get up and about. Boomer went outside for a smoke, and Butch walked over to the staircase, everyone laughed instead of Blossom, who was covering Bunny's eyes.

"What's so funny?" Butch said as he turned around.

"Hahahahahaha! Butch, I-I never knew that you had a tattoo." Buttercup managed to say in between breaths.

"B-Butch, when did you get that!" Brick said as he fell out of the chair and onto Buttercup's lap, his hat raising onto his face as he gasped for breath.

"D-did you have that before Bad Company? I never authorized that!" The Professor said as he laughed in the kitchen.

"B-B-Butch... I-I... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bubbles screamed as she laughed on the loveseat.

"What are you all talking about, I never got a tattoo..." Butch said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"H-here, turn around, I'll show you." Buttercup said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, Butch turned around and she snapped a picture and showed him.

"_BIG BUTCH'S MEAT SHACK!_? BOOMER!" Butch yelled as he became engulfed in his black aurora, looking as if he was enveloped in a black flame. A blue streak passed by the window and into the air, and the next thing they knew, Butch had teleported into thin air, and Boomer came crashing through the roof, knocked out cold on the couch, with Butch hovering above him, getting ready for a finishing punch, which he was ready to deliver if it wasn't for Brick stopping him.

"Enough, now fix the roof." Brick said as he let go of Butch's wrist, his aurora disappearing.

"Come on boys, the faster it get's fixed, the faster you can fix the healing chamber and get to training, I want you all to have an hour at least in there." The Professor said as he walked over to Blossom, picking up Bunny. "And as for you, young lady, I have a surprise for you." He said as he let her climb onto his head.

"A surpwize?" Bunny said in excitement.

"That's right, bt first, you need to get a bath and a change of clothes. Then you can get your surprise." The Professor said as he began to walk up the steps.

"Well, I'm going down to begin training, anyone want to join me?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, I'll join you." Brick said as he put his bowl in the sink, rinsing it off.

"Anyone else?"

"We'll be down once Boomer wakes up and fixes the roof." butch said in an agervated tone as Buttercup laughed behind his back.

"I need a shower after Bunny's done." Buttercup said inbetween breaths.

"Well we'll meet you down there I guess." Blossom said as she opened the door, and Brick closed it behind them.

"...Brick, so you like My Little Pony, huh?" Blossom giggled as she decended down the steps.

"Shut it, Pinkie Pie."

**-Chapter 6: End-**

**A/N: What a chapter, huh? Just an early present from me to you. :) There's going to be another chapter on friday. Same with Opposites for those who keep up with that too.**

**Well, that's all for now, R+R!**

**-Blue.**


	7. Dark Realizations

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This series is very, very dark. As the story progresses, the scenery, the actions, and the inner thoughts of the characters will become, well, out of character. That's what stress, pressure, and war does to you. As seen in previous chapters, things have been insuated that adult actions have already taken place. That should be warning enough that the rating is soon to go from the current 'T' to an 'M' very, very soon I can NOT stress enough that if you are easily scared, insulted, or even have an anxitey of your favorite childhood show becoming too out of hand for you, I simply ask that you do not read.<strong>

**Chapter 7: Dark Realizations.**

**_**  
><strong>Normal POV_<strong>

"Fi-ting-crime, try-ing to save-the world, here they come just-in-time, the pow-er-puff-gurls." Bunny sang as she played in the bath tub. "Doo, doo, do-do-do-doo!" she laughed as she splashed the water, getting the Profssor a little wet, causing him to laugh at her, glad that he has someone new to care for, missing the girls being young. As The Professor washed Bunny in the bath, Boomer and Butch are on the roof, Boomer dreading his earlier decision of playing the prank on his brother. As Boomer worked hard at reversing the lifetime of the house room, BUtch stood by, his arms crossed and his hair blowing as a slight breeze began to pick up.

"...there's a storm coming." Butch said as he looked out to the landscape of the city ahead.

"What gave that away, the clouds or the thunder?" Boomer asked as he put a crushed cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his hand over the flame.

"That's not what I mean, I mean that the storm comming is going to be one bad storm." Butch said as he looked over at his struggling brother. "You know, if you didn't smoke, you wouldn't have that problem."

"Shut it. I'm 20 years old, if I wanna smoke I;m gonna smoke, not like it's gonna kill me." Boomer said as he exhailed a cloud of grey smoke into the air around him. "And no offence, but every time you come outside, there's always a storm it seems."

"Twice, twice in a row dosen't make it always. Besides, I like the rain, it's soothing..." Butch began as he moved over to the side of the roof and sat down against the heating unit. "...Not to mention the lightning part."

"Well, you an stay out here," Boomer said as he began to float. "I'm going down to train with Red and Brick, you should tag along, the more the merrier." Boomer said as he took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked the butt off the side of the roof, his eye flinching as he felt a raindrop land on his cheek. "Come on, it's starting to rain."

"I'll be right down." Butch said with no emotion as he continued to look out to the city.

As Boomer walked downstairs, he began to bring the capsule lid over and lift it ontop of the healing chamber so that he could fix it later. As Boomer walked into the training room, the Observation Deck was unoccupied, which only ment that Blossom and Brick were training together. As he looked out the window, he couldn't believe the fight that he was witnessing, and a fight it was indeed. Every move, every hit, every counter ended in a stalemate. Brick was taking swings as his hands were incased in a searing flamme, and Blossom's entire forearms were encased in a layer of ice that seemed like water, she was able to move like they wern't even frozen. Brick's punch would end up in her forearms, she grabbed his arm, freezing it, he grabbed hers, melting it. Blossom decided to fight fire with fire, as she ripped a piece of cloth off of her already-been-torn pantleg, she re-encased her hand in ice, and wrapped the cloth around her hand, as she took a swing at Brick, her plan worked perfectly as planned as he caught her fist and caught the cloth on fire. As she began to counter him into a headlock by bending his elbow enough to gain the ability to get behind him, shetook the flaming cloth and wrapped it around his eyes like a bandana, searing his eyes and blinding screamed in pain and anger, he grabbed her from behind him, and put her in a choke hold, as he kicked her knees out from underneath her, she lost her balance and was imedeately choking on the forcee of her own weight. Brick began to melt the ice that enveloped his arm, ad the ice began to flow off of his arm like a steady stream, Blossom froxe it again, freezing him to the floor. She broke out of her hold, and she came in to do a side-kick to the side of brick's head, but his super-human hearing allowed him to hear her every move, and it gave him an amlost-sonar like ability. He blocked her kick with his arm, and then grabbed her leg and whipped her into the wall beside him, breaking the frozen stream to creat a type of ice sword that grew from the enraged Brick's forearm, he gave her one last punch, piercing Blossom through the shoulder.

Both of the fighters were out cold. Boomer ran into the training room and recovered both of them, putting Blossom in Butch's old healing chamber, and after checking the functionality of the third chamber, placed Brick in there for him to heal. As Boomer turned both machines on, the chambers filled with white mist, condensation from the sudden change in pressure. After checking the monitors, Brick activated the oxygen, the healing system, and vital monitor. After writing down all of their vitals and the estimated healing time, Boomer determined that they would be out for about a day. After about an hour of analyzing the fight over and over again as he filled out the battle damage asessment, Boomer walked upstairs with the clipboard in hand and began making himself a quick lunch before returning to set up the training room for himself.

As Boomer walked out into the living room with his hands full, he sat his bowl down on the coffee table and stuck another bowl inbetween Buttercup's face and her book.

"Lunch? It's Wedding soup, your favorite..." He said as he swirled the liquid around in the bowl.

"Oh, thanks Boomer. How'd you know it was my favorite?" Buttercup said as she placed her bookmark in her book and set it down as she reached for the bowl he held in front of her.

"You know those nights I crashed on the couch after Brick kicked me out for not having rent money, and you three would come down and crash with me and you'd talk while I was sleeping? I wasn't sleeping." Boomer said as he sat down in the recliner and picked up his bowl of soup before leaning back and eatting a spoonful.

"So you were just listening to us?" Buttercup said as she slurped the broth from the side of the bowl.

"Pretty much, I'm a man of few words, whenever I have nothing left to say, I just close my eyes and listen to everyone around me. Maybe the birds if I'm out in the park." Boomer said as he twirled his spoon around in his soup.

"Hmm. Wouldn't blame you. I wish I did that, but, I usually just keep my mouth going, hence why I keep getting in trouble. Drives Blossom crazy, like she's perfect."

"Hmm, all three of you have the same body shape, so she's pretty close to it." Boomer said as he scratched his chin.

"What, are you into Blossom now? Bubbles won't like that one bit." Buttercup laughed under her breath as she took another sip of her broth.

"No, nothing like that, but you missed it when you guys were out. Your vitals went out of whack for a moment, everyone was in a panic..."

"Well, gee thanks for telling me, 'hey, your vitals went out of whack', that's reassuring..."

"You're fine, it was just...a dream...you...had...anyways, Blossom came down to check on you and Butch, and she was only wearing panties." Boomer becan to explain as he shot a look of accomplishment as he discovered a meatball in his soup.

"Are you serious? Why in the world was she only in her panties?" Buttercup asked as she began to laugh

"That's something you can ask her when they wake up." Boomer said as he filled his spoon full of soup.

"Why are they out?" Buttercup asked.

"Like a light. They literally almost obliterated each other. She seared him blind, he pinned her to the wall with an icecicle." Boomer said as he began to scoff what was left of his soup, outting the empty bowl onto the table and he set the recliner back so he could lay a bit.

"You mean Brick blinded Blossom and she stabbed him, right?" Buttercup asked as she did the same and set her empty bowl into his.

"No, they used eachother's powers against eachother. Here's the BDA." Boomer said as he handed her the clipboard, containing all the information needed for the Professor. "If I were you, I'd watch the tape. But honestly, I think it's safe to say that counterparts should not fight each other in training." Boomer said as he pulled out another crushed cigarette from his back pocket, fixing the chair as he stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

"Wow they could have killed eachother!" Buttercup said as she read through, word for word what had been writted about the training mock fight.

"Yeah, Imagine if it were me and Bubbles, or you and Butch..." Boomer said as he walked out of the kitchen heading straight for the front door. "...actually, don't. They're in pretty bad shape, Moniter says they won't be healed for atleast 24 hours." Boomer said as he opened the door in hopes of enjoying a smoke. "Wow, it's really raining... did Butch come in?"

"I didn't even know Butch went out." Buttercup said as she got up and walked over to Boomer.

"I wonder if he's still on the roof." Boomer said as he and Buttercup walked out into the rain. As they floated up onto the roof, they were greeted by a tall, dark-haired, green-eyed Butch, still sitting against the heating unit, looking out to the city.

"...hey guys, come to enjoy the rain?" Buth asked as he finally noticed their presence.

"Butch, you've been out in the rain for almost two hours, are you okay?" Buttercup asked.

"...yeah, I just have a lot on my mind..." Butch said as he began to wonder off again.

"Well, come on, come inside. Get dry, and you can think in the nice, warm, dry livingroom after you change." Boomer said as he threw his wet cigarette to his side.

"...I went into a trance when you left...I saw the black hole coming out. There's only a little bit out, but the computer was right, in two years time, it's going to be all the way out." Butch said.

"So that's what's on your mind..." Buttercup and Boomer said in unison.

"...that black hole, it was once a star. a collapsed Sun. a Sun like our ever think that it could be, from like a different imention or something?" Butch asked as he looked up at Boomer and Buttercup.

"...well, to be correct, it could actually be our sun from a different timeline, you know, like every parallel domention is different from ours, theres an infinite amount, each one living a different way than from ours." Buttercup started. "...the theory that the black hole is actually our Sun from a different time is very possible, infact, it's the only star that HIM knows, there's no way that he's even left our space, or even been to the moon. think about it Butch, if he teleported you to a black hole, what would be the only one he could possibally ever know?"

"Ours."

"So, my point exactly." Buttercup said as she pulled her wet hair away from her face.

"What is your point?" Butch asked her.

"My point is, HIM isn't powerful enough to get that Black hole out of the Quasar, he's turning back time." Buttercup said

"Wait, I thought I was the one that control time?" Boomer said with a confused look.

"It is... he can also manipulate fire, and he can create a portal to get a way with..." Butch said as his head bent down.

"...so that means, the God Paradow that concludes the three powers he has..."

"...are in us." Butch finished.

"So that means that Him to us..."

"...is like Bunny to the girls."

"So that means that..."

"...once he gets out, Bunny will be his first target." Butch said as both him and Boomer looked over to Buttercup, who stood frozen at the realization.

"...three in one, and one in three..." Buttercup whispered to herself. "...three in one, one in three..."

**-Chapter 7:End-**

**A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter guys, but I was out with friends for a majority of the night and I cooked this babd up in an hour and a half. There's going to be a new chapter tomorrow and Saturday, same with Opposites. (To those who follow that story as well.)**

**As you noticed, things are starting to get darker and the heavyness of the situtation is begining to set in. That means that future chapters are going to start getting more and more dark, ut there will be an added suspence and mystery to realizations that have yet to come.**

**Well, I'm off, it's 1:00a.m. here, so R+R! :) Looking forward to waking up on my first day of vacation to some reviews.**

**Enjoy,**  
><strong>Blue.<strong>


	8. Defiance

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>  
><strong>I also do NOT have any rights to the song Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden, I encourage you to listen and hopefuly buy their awesome albums. WARNING: This series is very, very dark. As the story progresses, the scenery, the actions, and the inner thoughts of the characters will become, well, out of character. That's what stress, pressure, and war does to you. As seen in previous chapters, things have been insuated that adult actions have already taken place. That should be warning enough that the rating is soon to go from the current 'T' to an 'M' very, very soon I can NOT stress enough that if you are easily scared, insulted, or even have an anxitey of your favorite childhood show becoming too out of hand for you, I simply ask that you do not read.<strong>

**Chapter 8: Defiance.**

As Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch made their way into the house, they quickly went into their rooms for a change of clothes, and came out to find the professor. As they made their way down into the Professor's studt, they were greeted by the Professor sitting in his chair smoking his pipe and Bunny on the ground playing with some old toys.

"Oh, Buttercup, you're just the person I wanted to see." The Professor said as he dumped his pipe out into the ashtray beside him and began to stand up. "I've been observing Bunny and I think you'll be pleased to know that you and the girls were right, the God Parazox is also expressed in her, the three of you are expressed in her, and her abilities are expressed in you three." He said as he bent over to pick Bunny up off of the floor, her climbing intop of his head for a piggyback ride as of protest to be treated like a baby.

"Actually Professor..." Buttercup began, before biting her lip and looking away.

"...we made the same discovery, but for us." Butch said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"You mean that you three have a brother?" The Professor pondered to himself as Bunny had one arm pointing to the ground in want of her toy bunny.

"Actually, no Professor..." Boomer began as he walked over the toe stuffed rabbit. "...our discovery was actually how the Black Hole was coming out of the Quasar." Boomer said, handing the rabbit to Bunny. "...he's reversing time."

"...but that's your trait...then that means..."

"It means that our traits are expressedin HIM, and His are expressed in us." BUtch said without making eye contact.

"...we think that in two years, when he finally breaks free, his first target will be Bunny. He'll come after us as he makes her go after the boys." Buttercup said as she walked over to the Professor, holding her arm out for Bunny to come over to her.

"Does Blossom and Brick know about this?" The Professor said as he leaned over so Bunny can leap onto Buttercup.

"They're out. They're healing in the lab." Boomer said as he walked out of the room. "The BDA is in the livingroom, I'm going to fix the other healing chamber."

"I'm going to go help." Butch said as he slipped out into the hallway.

"Buttercup, what about Bubbles?"

"She's up in her room, and that's where I'm going with Bunny. Professor, I need you to do me a favor." BUttercup said as she leaned over to pick up the stuffed rabbit that Bunny dropped.

"What is it, dear?"

"I need you to set up an experiment, it'll take about 5 days to do if you want accurate results, but I want you to analyze the our daily routine in score with the environment. I think that we're going forward while Time is going backwords."

"I see... yes, infact, that does make sense. This storm that's going on right now seems similiar to the one last week, I wonder when the point if time started going backwords."

"...the day me and Butch woke up."

"How do you know?"

"Butch isn't the only one who can go into trances, professor. Besides, with my eye, I know everything there is to know about whatever I look at." Buttercup said as she covered her right eye.

"Alright, I'll go down to Town Hall and request use of the observatory, in the mean time, I'm going to get ready to stay there for about three days, I want you to fill Bubbles in and ask her if she'd be willing to go with me." The Professor said as he walked over to his wall, pulling out selected books to form a small pile in his arms. "And Buttercup, tell Boomer about this too. I need him to observe from the house as I observe from the observatory. I know he hates work, but lately, he's done everything of his own free will, it usually takes me three hours to do a BDA, how long did it take him?"

"An hour I guess, I read it around noon, Blossom and Brick were administered at 11:00." Buttercup said as she made a slight jump so she could re-adjust Bunny on her shoulders.

"I swear, the six of you are all smarter than I am..." The professor said with a sigh.

"Well, we all learned from your research." Buttercup giggled as her and Bunny made their way out into the livingroom to head upstairs.

As Buttercup and filled Bubbles in on the situtation, BUnny played on her bed with her stuffed animals as Bubbles packed to get ready for a long stay at the observatory. Buttercup and Bubbles talked things over about what needs to get done, eventually deciding on whether or not to train in the following days, or study and learn about what happens if time has the posibility to be reversed. They agreed that in the mean time, Buttercup will be incharge of the house, and because they'll be training and studying, as well as taking care of the reds, Bunny would be staying with Bubbles and the Professor. So, with a sisterly hug and a wave goodbye, Bubbles, BUnny, and The Professor drove off into the city, and after closing the doow and thinking to herself for a minuet, Buttercup made her way into the kitchen to get a quick snack to eat, taking an apple out of the fruit basket, laughing at the symbolism. As Buttercup ate her snack, Butch came upstairs to get something for Boomer out of their room.

"Hey, where's the Professor?" Butch asked as he stopped infront of Buttercup.

"He, Bubbles, and Bunny left to stay at the observatory, new test." Buttercup said as she threw the half-eatten apple at BUtch.

"Great..." Butch mumbled as he caught the core. "...what do you want me to do with this?"

"Take a bite and learn." Buttercup giggled as se stood up off of her stool and grabbed the clipboard off of the recliner.

"...this is actually pretty good, where'd you get this?"

"...a talking snake gave it to me." Buttercup laughed as she made her way down the lab's steps, closing the door behind her.

As Buttercup made her way down the stairs, she was greeted with Boomer's legs from underneath the healing chamber, she could hear him humming to himself.

"Hey Butch, could you hand me a wrench? A 5/16th's." Boomer asked as he held an arm out. Buttercup kept quiet as she handed him the wrench he wanted. she brought the chair over to the front of Blossom's chanber, put the toolbox beside her, and she picked up the Quantum Mechanics text with her aurora as she crossed her legs and held onto the back of the chair with her arms over her head.

As boomer worked, his humming slowly turned into whistles, that slowly ended up as him softly singing to himself. Buttercup didn't mind. He was the only one out of them that was musically inclined, since he was the only one other than Blossom that could sing, and he played drums and giutar better than Bubbles and Buttercup herself.

_"...In my eyes, indisposed, in disguise as no one knows, hides the face, lies the snake, the sun in my disgrace, boiling heat, summer stench. 'neath the black the sky looks dead, call my name through the cream, and I'll hear you scream again..."_

BUtterup looked over from her book to look at Boomer, thinking to herself that she knows those lyrics from somewhere. Boomer hummed the chorus to himself, stopping as he dropped the wrench as he let out an 'ouch' as he pinched his skin against the bolt, eventually regaining his work and his place in his song.

_"...Stuttering, cold and damp, steal the warm wind tired friend, times are gone for honest men, and sometimes far too long for snakes, in my shoes, a walking sleep, and my youth I pray to keep, Heaven send Hell away, no one sings like you anymore..."_

Buttercup eventually closed her book and just listened to Boomer sing as she stood up to checo on Blossom and Brick's vitals.

_"...Black Hole Sun, won't you come? And wash away the rain, Black Hole Sun, won't you come? Won't you come..."_ Boomer sang as he slid out from underneath the chamber and threw the wrench into the tool box.

"You know, that song really fits the situtation." Buttercup said as she recorded Brick's pulse and temperature.

"Oh, Buttercup, I thought you were BUtch... Yeah, I guess it does fit. That's kinda creepy... I was just singing it for the hell of it." Boomer said as he sat up and stretched out his back from laying on the hard ground.

"Listening to Sound Garden again, huh?" Buttercup teased as she walked over to the desk, placing the clipboard ontop uf it and bending down to grab a waterbottle out of the case.

"Not really... It just popped into my head when you said that the Black Hole could be our sun from a different time in the future." Boomer said as he stood up and walked over to his hat that was on the staircase, pulling out the pack of cigarettes inside, packing it off his wrist before pulling one out.

"You shouldn't smoke." Buttercup laughed as she took a drink of water.

"You're not the first to tell me that." Boomer said as he put the cigarette into his mouth. "Not like it's going to kill me." He said as he walked over to the air vent that fanned out any smoke that might fill the lab, turning it on with his elbow as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the dangling cigarette.

"No, but it'll make you smell." Buttercup pointed at him with the waterbottle still in hand.

"I like the smell of it..." Boomer said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air intake. "...I'll stop eventually."

"Well the sooner the better, it's a bad influence to younger readers." Buttercup laughed as she put the cap back onto her waterbottle.

"what?" Boomer asked in confusion.

"Nothig, I'm just playing around with you." Buttercup said as she set the bottle on the desk and walked over to Blossom's chamber. "You know, she looks pretty damn good for there being a gaping hole in her shoulder."

"You girls always look good." Boomer said as he leaned against the wall.

"What, are you a smooth talker now?" Buttercup laughed.

"Actually, no. I was seriuos, you girls always look good." Boomer said.

"Oh... well, thanks." Buttercup blushed at the compliment.

"No problem, now, where's Butch?" Boomer asked as he crushed what was left of his cigarette and threw it into the air intake before turning it off.

"I thought he was going up to the room to get somthing for you?" Buttercup asked.

"It takes him 15 minuets?"

"Want me to go look?" Buttercup asked.

"Nah, let him go. He's probabaly looking out at the rain again..."

"What did you want your bag for anyways?"

"I wanted to draw, it gets boring down here you know."

"I like what you did to Butch's back by the way."

"That's just my little way of telling him he's a dick." Boomer laughed.

"Aww, come on Boomer, he's not that bad." Buttercup laughed.

"I know, I just like joking around. He does it to me all the time." Boomer said as he sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Like what?"

"Like one time, he got me a drum set for our birthday. The most beautiful Pearl Pro kit I ever saw. He replaced all my drumheads with paper and plastic wrap, put flour in the symbols, and put a whoopie-cushin in my throne." Boomer explained.

"Wow... that really was mean." Buttercup said.

"Ehh... we were young, I bet it was stolen too. Still..." Boomer said as he get up. "I'm going to train, wanna come?"

"Sure, but if we match, we need to call it. There's only one chamber left." Buttercup said as she walked over to him.

"Fine, I'll go easy on you."

As Boomer and Buttercup walked ito the training room, Boomer went over to the console and made the settings as Buttercup made her way into the simulator.

"Ready?" Boomer asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Ready." Buttercup said as she became engulfed in her black aurora. Boomer stared for a minuet. "What's wrong?"

"...I'm asessing how to fight you." Boomer said. "Your aurora defies time. I can't stop you."

"That's because I'm always here, ready to kick your ass." Buttercup laughed as she disappeared

"This is going to be a long fight." Boomer thought to himself.

-**Chapter 8:End-**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter's a bit short too, I need to get crackng on Opposites.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think? Who do you thinks going to win? And how will they do it?**

**R+R folks.**

**-Blue,**


	9. Collision Course

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This series is very, very dark. As the story progresses, the scenery, the actions, and the inner thoughts of the characters will become, well, out of character. That's what stress, pressure, and war does to you. As seen in previous chapters, things have been insuated that adult actions have already taken place. That should be warning enough that the rating is soon to go from the current 'T' to an 'M' very, very soon I can NOT stress enough that if you are easily scared, insulted, or even have an anxitey of your favorite childhood show becoming too out of hand for you, I simply ask that you do not read.<strong>

**Chapter 9: Collision Course**

As Boomer got ready, he knew that the only way to fight back was through close quarters combat. After a time of loading, the simulator rendered the city of Townsville. It was cloudy and rainy. Boomer and Buttercup was standing ontop of the blacktop infront of City Hall. No one in sight, the city was deserted. Before he knew it, Boomer noticed that Buttercup disappeared. In a panic to find cover, Boomer darted up into the sky to survey the city. As he stopped, he looked behind him after hearing a wooshing noise. Buttercup appeared behind him and with a good, quick kick, she sucessfully launched him through five buildings before he created a crater in the street. He needed a diversion, he utilized making dopledangers around him as a distraction. Buttercup disreguarded the distraction and with just the lift of her arm, a skyscraper of earth came up from the ground, Boomer couldn't keep up with the illusion, and he dodged as fast as he could. Boomer backflipped off of the building he was on and jumped onto the rising oblisk, as he lifted up, he jumped off before reaching the cloudline, and he flew in overdrive, falling faster than the possible terminal velocity. Catching Buttercup off guard, he Broke the sound barrier just as he grabbed her jaw and flew her into the ground head first. Just as her skull was about to hit the ground, she teleported the both of them to the top of the oblisk above the sky line. The force of them teleporting threw them apart. Boomer dug his hands and feet into the base of the top so he sould stop himmself. Buttercup tumbled around the top before she stopped, her aurora blew in the wind, sounding like a waving flag during a storm, if it was in fire.

As Boomer regained his ability to stand, and BUttercup was able to catch her breath, Boomer dashed, grabbing her around her waist and jumped off of the obelisk. she managed to break free, but she knew she didn't have it in her to teleport that far again, so they continued to fight as they fell. Buttercup threw a punch, but Boomer dodged it and he grabbed her arm and got behind her, his other hand grabbed the back of her head and he steered them into the side of the obelisk, grinding her against it's face as they fell. As Buttercup recovered, she pulled up and grabbed Boomer's hair, and with another wave of her hand, a platform came out of the side of the Obelisk, and she ran him face-first through the earth platform, hoping it would knock him unconsious, but she was met with disapointment and panic as heslid his arm under hers from behind, and he put her into an arm-bar as they fell through the cloud line.

As the two broke through the cloud barrier, they looked as if they just got through a waterfall, they were soaking wet. Boomer's grip eventualy slipped, and Buttercup arrowed down infront oh him as he regained his control. Buttercup motioned as if she was going to throw a baseball, but as she did, a small tower of earth came out of the ground again, in her hopes of impailing him as they fell. after dodging nine or ten towers, Boomer looked ahead and realized that they were falling way too fast. Boomer started to fly, his deep blue trail darted towards Buttercup, he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull up in time. Time, that was it! Boomer caught BUttercup by the waist and he threw her up in the air, and in a state of panic, his eyes became aglow. Boomer might not be able to stop Buttercup, but he can stop the world around him. As Boomer fell, the ground slowly stopped coming up at him. as it stopped, he landed on the ground and looked up at Buttercup, standing on one of the towers she sent up at him. There was no way that he could fly up there fast enough for an attack. Boomer let time go, and he darted over to one of the towers and punched it's base off. As it fell, it collided with the other towers that Buttercup was using for cover. Buttercup floated up and flew around to get away from the falling debris and to escape the dust that blinded her field of vision. As she finally got out and above the smoke, she heard that signature sonic boomfrom underneath her, and out o the dust came Boomer in another attemt to tackle her, she dodged, but he just kept going, and she flew to chase after him, her Emerald Green trail following behind his Saphire Blue one.

As she chased after him, he tried doing everything he could to distract her. He flew in circles, rolls, anything to get her to ram into the oblisk beside them. Or so she thought. As they re-entered the cloud line, Boomer stopped flying so there wouldn't be a trail for her to follow, he drifted behind her, and began to fly again, Boomer let off yet another sonic boom to catch up, but before Buttercup realized what happened, he already had a grip on her and he ran her into the face of the obelisk yet again, grinding her against it as they approached the top. as they finally broke away from the ledge, Boomer let go in hopes of sharging her down it again, but Buttercup Teleported over to hover above the middle of it. Boomer knew that there was no way to get over there fast enough, unless he made himself faster, and at almost the speed of light, he re-appeared behind her, nut only to be met once again by her fist. Buttercup's Aurora wrapped around Boomer and binded him, he couldn't move. He tried everything, stopping time, reversing time, no matter what, he couldn't break the physical law that her aurora defies time. Buttercup's razor-sharp claws grabbed onto Boomer's collar and she flew higher. Boomer did everything to struggle. Buttercup eventually stopped, and she floated a second before taking Boomer and made him face down, and in an act of retailiation, she grabbed ahold of his jaw and with a sonic boom, Buttercup, with Boomer in hand, flew three times the speed of sound and rammed him face first into the top of the obelisk, and with the speed she was going and the force of the impact, they kept going, shattering the stone tower as they made their way down.

For three miles they fell. for three miles, Boomer, with the help of Buttercup's hand and strength, was in a constant collision with stone as they fell to the ground. Finally, as they reached the ground, they stopped thirty stories. Debris all around them. most of the city was destroyed by stone. Boomer layed motionless on the rockface. Buttercup, in pride of assumed victory, let her aurora go, as she relaxed against the stone. As the aurora disappeared, so did the binding around Boomer, who, in the blink of an eye, disappeared.

"Shit!" Buttercup cursed at the mistake. She stood up to regain her aurora, but she noticed that her feet was encased in stone to about half way up her shins. "W-What?" Whas said in a panic, and the next thing she knew, her arms were encased in stone as well. Two stone posts came out of the stone floor beneath her, her entire forearms were stuck. She tried to make her aurora appear again, but all she could do was make her skin slightly enveloped in it, you could see her pale skin through it, her hair was still longer an looked as if it was fabric flowing in the wind, but she couldn't move any earth, her eyes didn't even change.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Brick and Blossom had the right idea." Boomer said as he appeared infront of her, lighting a cigarette.

"what are you talking about? What's happening, why can't I use my full aurora?" Buttercup asked in a panic.

"Yeah, sure, the opposite element can beat the hell out of us, but when it comes to fighting, me and you would have been in a stalemate for hours. So, I thought I would try what they did, turn your element against you." Boomer said as he let out a cloud of smoke out of lungs.

"B-but, how?"

"You're standing, well, stuck in really, earth. your element. Thanks to you, this Oblisk is, well, was here. so I reversed time of the stone around you. Now you're stuck, and I'm going to seal you into a three mile high tower, and send you back into the earth. Don't worry, you'll be warm, you're only three or four miles away from the mantle." Boomer said as his eyes became aglow again, and Buttercup's vision became black as Boomer restored the tower to it's previous in-tact state, and once again, reversed time to send it back into the earth. As Boomer let out a final blow of smoke, he dropped his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out. Just as Boomer was about to walk out the simulation ended, and Butch stood in the door way. Boomer just rolled his eyes. "I won." Boomer said as he crossed his arms.

"Boomer, and Buttercup, this a training exersize. It's not about who wins or loose, it's about training, getting stronger, and improving, not seeing who's stronger." Butch said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"But Butch, Brick and Blossom foug-" Buttercup started to say.

"Brick and Blossom did it wrong too, and they're going to hear it when they wake up too." Butch said in an agervated tone.

"...sorry." Boomer and Buttercup said in unison.

Butch just sighed. "Come on, I made dinner. You's stuff's in the livingroom Boomer. And if you ever draw on my back again, I'll be making a Jackson Pollock with your blood and lifeless head." Butch said as he stood up and walked out into the lab. "By the way, no smoking in the house." Butch yelled from the lab before he walked up the stairs.

As Boomer helped Buttercup up, whey nodded to each other in acceptance that they tied, and walked upstairs.

"I thought you said you made dinner?" Boomer said as he walked into the open kitchen.

"I lied, I ordered a pizza, it's on the counter." Butch said as he sat down on the couch, picking up Boomer's sketchbook.

"Then what took you so long?" Buttercup asked as she sat down in the chair beside the couch.

"I was drawing..." Butch said as he picked up his pencil and continued to sketch the picture he was working on.

"I didn't know you could draw, Butch." Boomer yelled from the kitchen.

"Ehh... I do sometimes..." Butch replied without looking up.

"Can I see?" Buttercup asked.

"Fine, if you really want to." Butch said as he showed her the page. Buttercup was shocked to see the picture. It looked like a black and white photograph. The Professor was in back, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were infront of him, Brick's arms were around Boomer and Butch. Butch's hand was on Butercup's shoulder, Boomer was hugging Bubbles, and Blossom was kissing Brick on the cheek as Bunny was giving a wide smile from the center with her stuffed rabbit in hand. the shading was done with respective colors, the greens, blues, and reds. Bunny's shirt was purple, her hair lightly brown, the provessor's hair showed his light grey stripe in the front.

"Wow butch, thats... that's beautiful." Buttercup said in awe of his drawing.

"I think you should be an artist and not me. Boomer said as he sat on the loveseat across from him, putting the plate on the coffee table.

"If you guys say so. Here, I'm done." Butch said as he handed the sketchbook to Buttercup, who immediately took the drawing out and put it in a frame and placed it on the table beneath the Television.

"There. Much better." Buttercup said as she stopped to appreciate the picture. "I've wanted to get a family portrait for a while now anyways."

"Looks great." Boomer said as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"If you say so..." Butch mumbled as he got up to get himself a slice of pizza.

As the three sat and ate, they discussed what their plans for tomorrow would be, deciding to call it a night early. It was dusk. Butch was in bed early. Boomer was in the shower and Buttercup layed on the couch reading a book as she knitted herself a black and green beanie.

**_ Boomer's POV_**

God am I tired... I think Butch had the right idea calling it a night early. I wish I could sleep this early, it's only 6:30... I'm probabally going to be up for another four hours. Oh well, Buttercup will keep me company. As I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and threw my boxers and a pair of sleep pants on, threw the towel into the hamper, and I walked out to let my hair air dry. I made myself downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping that there'd be some pizza left.

"Don't you know what a shirt is? And do you ever stop eating?" Buttercup said from the living room.

"Why should I put a shirt on? You should take your shirt off." I told her, only to be answered by a pillow flying over and hitting me in the head.

"Perv." She said as she continued to read and knit.

"I was joking for one, and two, even if I was, you're not my type, so don't worry."

"So if I dyed my hair blond and wore blue contacts, I'd be your type?" She asked me, I could hear her laughing under her breath.

"Shup up. Besides, reguardless what I do, I'll still be going after Bubbles. Besides, Butch has always had a likeing for you." I told her as I took a bite of Pizza.

"Oh, I know..." She said, giggling again.

"So do we..." Crap, I said that out loud.

"WHAT?" She yelled at me. Her book falling out of the air.

"...w-we all know how much Butch likes you?" I said in fear.

"Oh...okay." She said as she continued knitting. Whew. Dodged that one.

_  
><strong>Buttercup's POV<strong>_

Ugh... My head is killing me... I can't get over Boomer ramming me into the obelisk, and then sealing it around me... good thing it was all digital, it was real like Brick's and Blossom's tactics, then I'd really be screwed... I need to start underestimating Boomer like that.

**-End of Chapter 9-**

**A/N: Well, did everyone like the fight? Sorry it took so long for it to come out, I was out last night and I was working on Opposites this morning.**

**Did everyone like who won? Oh, wait...**

**Anyways, expect a new chapter in the next two days! R+R!**

**-**** Blue.**


	10. Howl at the Moon

**Broken Shadows**

**-By: Blue O'Daniel.**

**_**  
><strong>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This series is very, very dark. As the story progresses, the scenery, the actions, and the inner thoughts of the characters will become, well, out of character. That's what stress, pressure, and war does to you. As seen in previous chapters, things have been insuated that adult actions have already taken place. That should be warning enough that the rating is soon to go from the current 'T' to an 'M' very, very soon I can NOT stress enough that if you are easily scared, insulted, or even have an anxitey of your favorite childhood show becoming too out of hand for you, I simply ask that you do not read.<strong>

**Chapter 10: Howl at the moon.**

**Buttercup went to her room and called it a night. To Boomer, the night was still young, it was only 8:30. "No need to waste time you have, right?" Boomer thought to himself as he stood up off of the loveseat and took his dishes to the kitchen. As Boomer cleaned the dishes, he began to slowly zone out, and eventually, reality struck harsh.**

**_ Boomer's POV_**

Something's not right...Everything feels weird, like a river flowing backwords. That's a weird analogy...

I've been here for ten minuets washing the same plate, I haven't even noticed the passage of time, I'm going off into a daze and I'm not even thinking about anything... Except Brick and Blossom, but why am I thinking about them? Maybe 'cause they're injured? Or the fact that I'm worried about the healing chambers? But the healing chambers are functioning properly, I inspected them myself... the only thing that caould go wrong would be a pow- Shit! A power outtage! If time's flowing backwards, then... I need to wake Butch up. I didn't even think to run, I jumped over the counter and into the living room, where after a quick dash I jumped off of the back of the couch and grabbed onto the second floor railing and hoisted myself over and ran over to our room. "Shit." I thought to myself. "He locked the door." I can't just kick these down. "Butch!" I yelled as loud as I could as I banged on the door to wake him up. "Butch you have to wake up, hurry! The power's going to go out!"

No answer.

"Butch!"

No answer.

"God damn it Butch WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. STILL no answer. I swear he better be dead.

I couldn't waste eny more time, I ran down the hall to Buttercup's room. I know I'm going to regret this but I need Someone to help. I opened her door, looked in, and closed it back shut. Honestly, if someone sleeps naked, they need to lock their doors.

There's no time, I need to wake them up early. I ran down the steps, and halfway down, The house shook, the sound of zapping filled out the hollow house, the lights flickered, most of them exploding in their sockets.I was frozen, my hand stuck on the railing leading downstairs, my body was surged with electricity. I couldn't grip reality, I saw everyone, everywhere, the Professor? he looks young... the girls are young again? The house looks different, everythings different, sunny, snowy, their like memories, but their not my memories. Then it stopped, and I lost grip of the rail and fell down the rest of the steps. as I layed down on the floor to catch my breath, I started to come too, my ears started to stop ringing, my body began to move to my commands, my thoughts are clearing. The power's out! There was a red light flashing through out the house. A male voice began to resonate through out the house

_"Warning, power reserve depleted, please evacuate healing chamber occupants. Warning, power reserve depleted, please eva-"_

Crap, I need to get downstairs. I couldn't walk, I couldn't feel my left arm. I had to drag myself to the cellar door and open the lab. I crawled from the stairway to the door, I proped myself against the bit of wall between the Lab door and the kitchen and managed to open the door. Then I was met with a bigger challange, getting down the steps. I looked down at the chambers, I could see the observation monitor flashing a red countdown. 58 seconds to get them out? Forget crawling down, I had to roll. And that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. My Leg's broken, I broke a few ribs, and I cut my head right above the temple, blood in my hair and my eye, I looked back up, 26 seconds. Forget me, I need to get them out. I crawled over to Blossom's chamber and forced the manual overdrive switch to open the door, It opened and Blossom woke up with a gasp.

"B-Blossom..." I managed to mutter.

"Boomer! What's happenin- Ow!" She yelled as she got up, she's not entirely healed, her shoulder myst be killing her.

"Blossom, the power's out, get Brick out before he suffocates!" I yelled as I layed on the ground to catch my breath. Blossom jumped out of her chamber and gasped at the sight of Brick squirming for air, she forced his chamber open, and hearing Brick gasp for air was the last thing I remember before passing out.

**_**  
><strong>Blossom's POV_<strong>

"Brick! Are you alright?" I asked in fear as he finally began to stop hyperventalating and calm down.

"Wh-what's going on? He asked as he began to breathe normally, holding his hands infront of his face. "...I-Ican't see..."

"The cloth is still around your head, that's why I can't see, and the power's out, the Healing chamber's are offline, Boomer woke me up before the reserve ran out." I told him as I untied the cloth from my pant leg off of his face. I could see the worry in his face as the red emergency light flashed in the dark. "I-I still can't see..." She said. Oh my god, I blinded him.I went too far on this, I could feel the water in my eyes start to come up, tears started flowing from his too. What have I done? Stay strong, Blossom, you need to get him out of here.

"Come on, Brick, I need to get you up to the living room." I said as I pulled his arm over my shoulder. I could feel that the wound wasn't completely closed, but I can't worry about that at the moment, I don't even remember getting it.

"Okay." he said as he hoisted himself up and slowly began to walk with me.

"Come on, Boomer, we need to get upstairs." I said as I walked towards the steps, he didn't answer me, but Boomer never really does anyways. Then I saw to my horror that every step but the top four was broken. "Oh my god..."

"what's wrong?" Brick asked in what sounded like a whisper, you could hear the pain in his voice.

"Most of the steps are broken." I said as I looked back to see Boomer still laying motionless. I gasped at the sight of him, he was passed out, but looked like he was in so much pain. "Boomer fell down the steps trying to get to us." I told him.

"Clumsy..." Brick said as he shifted onto his feet. "Take me to him, I'll carry him up, just guide me where to go." Brick said as he let go of my arm. And I agreed to do so, I took his hand and walked him over to Boomer, where Brick promptly got his footing and picked Boomer up in his arms. "Guide me." He said as he began to float. I put my hand on his shoulder and slowly floated up and out of the doorway into the livingroom. Brick and I landed and We promptly put Boomer on the couch, and Brick stood beside him, his hand in his hair, he felt it being wet, after rubbing his thumb and finger together and smelled his hand, he shouted at me. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking back to him as he sat on the corner of the coffee table.

"He's bleeding, go get Buttercup and get the first-aid kit." He said as he unzipped Boomer's hoodie and ran his hand across his ribcage. "Get a magazine while you're at it too."

"W-why?" I asked as I froze mid-run towards the steps.

"To keep his ribs in place! Go!" He yelled. I hope Buttercup wakes up.

**_**  
><strong>Buttercup's POV_<strong>

I was sleeping when I heard my door slam open. So much for resting.

"Buttercup, wake up, we need you!" I heard Blossom yell from my door way.

"Huh, Wha?" I managed to say as I sat up. "Blossom, what's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my eye.

"How are you sleeping through the alarm? The power's out, Boomer's in bad shape, and you need Butch to wake up and turn the power on!" She yelled as she dashed to the hall closet to get who-knows-what.

"What happened to Boomer?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of gym shorts off of my floor and pulled a shirt over my head.

"As far as we know, he fell down the steps, nows not the time for details, Wake Butch up! She yelled as she ran past my door and down the stairs. So I did just that.

I walked over to the spare room and kicked it open. There was Butch, sleeping like a log, literally. He looks dead, and he better not be.

"Butch..." I said as I nudger his head with my foot. No response.

"Butch!" I yelled as I gently kicked him in the head. Still no response.

"BUTCH!" I yelled as I gave him a good goal kick into his side. STILL no response.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed as I encased myself in my aurora and gave him a good punch in his shoulder. Finally he began to wake up.

"...that hurts, you know." Butch said as he lifted his face off his pillow and his hair drooped infront of his face.

"Good, you need to get up, the powers out and you need to turn it back on." I told him as I crossed my black arms together thought about giving him a good scratch for being an idiot.

"Right..." He said as he stood up and walked over to the window. After opening it, he crawled out and hoisted himself onto the roof. With a crack of lightning, and a small scream of terror from me later, the power was back on. the intercom kicked in and said "Reserve power, online. estimated time before depletion, 10 hours." After a sigh of relief, I let my aurora go, and a wet Butch slid in from the window frame, closing it behind him.

"Happy now? Can I go back to bed?" He asked as he crawled back into his bed, still wet, and fell back to sleep reguardless of what my answer might have been.

As I walked out, I floated down to the living room, where no one was. I hears two sounds of hissing coming from the lab. The door was open, and I began to look down and I saw Brick sitting down in the chair. I floated down the broken stairs and walked over to the chambers, Blossom was in one, blood on her shirt, and Boomer was in the other, a bandage on his forehead, a magazine taped around his bare chest, and an ace bandage around his shoulder and knee.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked over to Brick who sat on his chair, looking blankly at the cloth in his hands.

"Blossom started bleeding, her shoulder still isnt completely closed, and Boomer beat himself up trying to get us out of the chambers before we suffocated. Thanks to you and Butch, the reserve's back online and we have ten hours to rest" He said, looking over to me.

"Poor Boomer, why didn't he come get me?"

"Who knows, it's Boomer. I'm just glad he got us out." Brick said as he looked back down to his cloth.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I said as I walked over to the professor's desk. As I picked up the clip board and red the day's stats. guess I need to mark down what happened so it's on record. "Hey Brick, can you do me a favor?" I asked him as I began to write the time and date onto the clipboard.

"Eeyup." I hear him say as nodded his head.

"Can you take down their stats for me?" I asked as I looked back up to him in a cutesie pose in plead that I wouldn't have to do it.

"Nope." He said as he looked out past me, he's not even paying attention to me!

"Why not?" I asked, sounding more disappointed than I really am.

"'cause I still cant see." He said as he waved his hand infront of his face.

"What?"

"I'm still blind, I'm not fully healed." He saids as he motioned his head over to the healing chambers. "I gave up my spot for Boomer. He needs it more than I do."

"Wow Brick... that was... very... considerate of you." I told him.

"Brotherly love." He chuckled.

"So what are you going to do in the mean time?" I asked him in curiosity as I walked over to the monitor to record Blossom and Boomer's info.

"Think, sleep, the good stuff." He said as he laughed again.

"Think about what?" I asked him, hoping to strike conversation.

"Things, like why do wolves howl at the moon." He said. "Actually, I know why, so probabally not that." He said as he ran his hand his hand throught his spiky red hair, grabbing his ponytail in the back.

"...why do they?" I asked.

"They don't." He began. "After spending a month with them, you'd see why they do a lot of things."

"You spent a month with wolves?" I asked, intrigued by the story behind it.

"Yep. I spent a month in the artic, Butch spent a month in the desert, and Boomer spent a month in an abandoned base." He told me.

"What? Why?"

"Survival practice. I couldn't handle the cold, Butch couldn't handle being withoug electricity, and Boomer couldn't bear being alone." He started. "We needed to be put into the roughest training we could to be in Bad Company. I learned to hunt and Survive in the cold, making friends with a pack of wolves. Butch learned to control his temper, and last in high heat and low cold. Boomer learned, well, everything. through reading that is. He spent most of his month in the Base's library, reading literally every book they had. Every file, every mission over lay. He even ran test simulations of the mission pages that were there, in doing so, he recorded information on a mission that was never carried out, triangulated a crash site, and memorixed every map he saw, eventually using everything he remembered to walk all the way to the base Bad Company was running at, 100 miles away. Walked the whole thing carrying only three reserve water gallons." He explained.

"W-wow... Boomer did all that?" I asked in shock.

"He wasn't mission leader for nothing..." He said to me.

"But I thought you were?"

"For this one. Boomer's good on specs, the professor has him incharge of Medical and Testing. I'm in charge cause I know more about Quantum Physics. Butch is a Brute, Info Spec, and you girls are under protection. Not that you need it, but you know how the professor is."

"Oh..." I said as I nodded my head down. "Wait, if wolves DON'T howl at the moon what DO they howl at?"

"Each other. Wolves hunt at night, they see best during the full moon, so they howl to bring the packs in and commence the hunt." He said as he bulled out the cloth and began to tie it around his eyes again. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay..." I told him. " You get four hours, I want to sleep too." I told him as I floated up the stairs.

"Got it." He said as he blankly threw out a 'thumbs up' before I closed the door.

**-End of Chapter 10-**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys, had bad writers block, I got over it and wrote a short called 'From the Crayon Box'. (maybe you read that). Anyways, Sorry it's short, I'm mapping out what;s going to happen in the comming chapters, same thing with my other current story 'Opposites.'**

**So, yeah. I'm here if you need me. :) R+R!**

**-Blue**


End file.
